Los guardianes Celestiales
by ZafireP
Summary: Musa y Helia son hermanos y los monarcas de un reino perdido que ellos tendran que revivir, pero para eso tendran que vencer a un enemigo muy poderoso, que buscara poder adueñarse del reino y de la magia mas poderosa de todas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola queridos lectores. Pues es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste y no sean tan malos conmigo gracias y a leer!.**

Alphea ha quedado destruida, después de que un villano desconocido la quemara convirtiendo la hermosa escuela de hadas en simples cenizas, aunque lo más grave para nuestras amigas las winx es que Musa, la hermosa hada de la música, estaba en la escuela en el momento del ataque dejando así a un devastado grupo de amigos al no encontrar señales de vida de su amiga.

Riven POV.

A pasado un mes desde que Alphea quedo destruida y mi Musa desapareció. Todos me dicen que trate de superarlo y tratan de brindarme apoyo, pero aun así los veo también extrañando a mi pequeña hada, a mi vida.

-hay Musa, no sé cómo vivir sin ti-dije en un susurro acostado en mi cama sosteniendo el collar que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, eso fue lo único que pudimos encontrar de ella.

-Riven-entro Helia a nuestra habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos dirigidos hacia el amor de mi vida-Saladino quiero vernos en su oficina ahora-dijo llamando mi atención.

-ok vamos-dije mientras colocaba el collar de Musa alrededor de mi cuello.

Los dos salimos y nos dirigimos directo hacia la ofina del profesor Saladino.

Helia POV

Entre con Riven a la oficina de mi tio Saladino, ya todos los demás especialistas y las winx estaban hay esperándonos, junto la directora Faragonda.

-bien chicos, sé que estos días han sido muy duros para ustedes-dijo mi tio viéndome directo a los ojos.-pero tenemos una misión muy importante para ustedes.

-hemos sentido magia muy poderosa de alguna hada proveniente de alphea, al parecer la chica no sabe que es un hada y su deber será traerla ante nosotros sana y salva-dijo la directora Faragonda.

Todos asentimos y justo antes de salir mi tio cerró la puerta, señalándome la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

Me senté y espere a que empezara a hablar y decirme lo que quería que oyera.

-Helia, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti desde que sabes que Musa era tu hermana-dijo viéndome a los ojos. –Pero debes de ser fuerte y esperamos que estés más concentrado que los demás, sabes que dentro de una semana será tu cumpleaños y tendrás que decirles la verdad a todos.-finalizo diciendo mi tio.

Asentí con mi cabeza para luego salir de su oficina dejándolo solo con la señorita Faragonda. Mientras iba por el pasillo empezó a recordar el día de como supe que Musa era mi hermana.

Flashback.

Me dirigía a fontana roja después de haber ido a visitar a mi hermosa flor, cuando iba caminando logre ver a Musa sentada en una banca a fuera de alphea viendo una foto con melancolía, lentamente me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

-estas bien-le pregunte tocando su hombro.

-no lo sé- me respondió viéndome a la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Rápidamente saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpie sus lagrima – que pasa Musi, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-dije viéndola a los ojos.

Respiro profundo y me vio-es que me entere que tengo un hermano mayor-dijo mientras más lagrimas caían por sus azulados ojos.

-sabes, yo también tengo una hermana que no conozco-dije llamando su atención.

-es enserio?-me pregunto muy curiosa.

-sí, aparecer algo sucedió en el reino y fui enviado a vivir con mi tio-dije no diciéndole toda la verdad sobre mí.

-oh Helio, lo siento tanto-dijo abrazándome.

-no te preocupes y porque tienes esa foto mía?-le pregunte después de haber visto la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

-no es tuya es de mi hermano-dijo enseñándomela-se la encontré a mi papa en su estudio.

-Musa estoy seguro que soy yo-dije tomando la foto y examinándola.

-Helia eso no es posible, si fueras tu eso significaría que tú eres mi …..-dijo sin concluir su frase.

Los dos nos quedamos viendo unos minutos en shock,por mi mente pasaron un tornados de pensamientos, desde el día que la conocí la quise y siempre la protegía y cuidaba. De repente todo encajaba, mis ojos me traicionaron y lágrimas empezaron a caer. Voltee a ver su cara y también lagrimas corrían por su rostro, me acerque más a ella y la abrase no queriendo dejarla nunca, sentí que correspondí mi abrazo y hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

-oh Helia, esto asombroso-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-sí que lo es Musi, y cuando le diremos a los demás?- le pregunte.

-después del día de la rosa- dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

Ese día estuvimos toda la tarde platicando ,luego de un par de horas nos separamos no sin antes ponernos de acuerdo que mañana después del festival le diríamos a todos. Después de ese día no la volví a ver, ya que el día de la rosa fue el día que ella desapareció.

Fin del Flashback.

Cuando llegue al dormitorio todos ya se encontraban hay, ya que alphea había sido destruida la chicas se quedaban con nosotros hasta que la escuela estuviera nuevamente construido.

-Helia este bien-me pregunto mi adorada novia.

-si Flora, no te preocupes-dije acariciando su mejilla y dándole un pequeño beso.

-bien chicos, según mis cálculos la hada se encuentra en Gardenia-dijo Tecna llamando la atención de todos.

-bien es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Bloom.

Todos asentimos y salimos al patio de la escuela por nuestras levabikes , Stella creo un portal y todos pasamos por el con nuestras motos.

Al llegar estábamos en el apartamento de las chicas aquí en Gardenia, era un lugar muy espacioso y pintado completo de rosa. Entramos al apartamento y nos sentamos en los sofás cafes que estaban en la habitación.

-wow hace mucho que no estábamos aquí-dijo Stella contemplando el lugar.

-si desde que Musa..-dijo Layla triste siendo abrazada por Nabu.

En el momento un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de nosotros, pude ver como Riven se escabullía hacia la habitación de Musa, decidi seguirlo ya que sabia que mi amigo la extrañaba tanto o mas que yo.

-riv- dije entrando a la habitación, observe a Riven que estaba sentado en una esquina con la cabeza en sus piernas temblando.

Me acerque a el y lo abraze pude sentir que se tranquilizaba y me miraba con sus ojos rojos.

-la extraño tanto Helia-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-yo también, pero ella no nos querría vernos así amigo-dije levantándome y tomando unas fotos que tenia Musa en su buro. Me volvi a sentar a la par de Riven viendo las fotos. En todas Musa salía sonriendo, habían dos en especial que llamaron nuestra atención. En una salíamos Riven y yo distraídos en el fondo y Musa enfrente de la cámara riendo traviesamente señalándonos. Y en la segunda salíamos los tres riendo ante la cámara tirados en el suelo.

-chicos, sentimos al hada debemos de apresurarnos-nos grito Stella.

Los dos salimos de la habitación de Musa y nos pusimos en camino para buscar a la hada. Asi estuvimos varias horas pero no encontramos nada al final decidimos seguir nuestra búsqueda para mañana.

-chicos que tal si vamos al nuevo restaurante el Music Bar-nos dijo Bloom quien venia del brazo de Sky.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos directo hacia el Music bar, al entrar al restaurante me senti mareado y la cabeza me dolia. Tecna apunto hacia una mesa y los demás la siguieron.

-voy al baño-le dije a Flora, mientras me alejaba de la mesa en busca del baño.

Riven POV.

Cuando Helia se fue al baño nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a ver el menú que había, estábamos tan distraídos viendo el menú que no vimos a la chica que nos estaba viendo.

-hola, soy Melody puedo tomar su orden- al escuchar su voz solté el menú y la vi era ella era Musa.

-MUSA- grite despues de salir del shock en el que estaba. Vi a los demás que también estaban perplejos viendo a mi Musa, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo detrás de sus orejas, un pantalón negro bien entallado a su perfecto cuerpo y una camisa negra manga larga que cubrían su delicadas manos y una bufanda rosa sobre su cuello, nos vio raro y luego sonrio.

- chicos creo que me confunden me llamo Melody-dijo enseñando su trajeta de empleada del lugar.

Todos nos quedamos viendo para volver a verla, no entendia que estaba pasando.

Helia POV.

Sali del baño luego de haberme lavado la cara y respirar un poco, cuando iba caminando hacia la mesa vi a una chica parada en frente y todos la quedaban viendo muy sorprendido.

-hola chicos que pasa-pregunte acercándome a la mesa. De repente la chica se dio vuelta viéndome muy sorprendida. Al verla bien vi que era Musa.

-Musa?-dije muy sorprendidos.

-eres real-me respondio para luego abrazarme-lo sabia, sabia que eras real-dijo mietras me abrazaba.

Correspondi su abrazo mientras miraba a los demás que estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Melody -escuche que alguien gritaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Levante mi vista y vi a un hombre alto y canoso viéndome a los ojos y luego viendo a Musa.

-Melody que crees que estas haciendo-dijo mientras agarraba a Musa fuertemente del brazo deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

-padre me lastimas-dijo Musa tratando se soltarse.

-oiga suéltela-dijo Brandon mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa.

-tu no te metas niño-dijo viendo a Brandon- y tu volveras a dormir en el sotano-dijo refiriéndose a Musa.

-no por favor padre el sotano no, me da miedo-dijo mientras lagrimas caian por sus ojos, y le suplicaba a aquel hombre.

-deja de llorar-dijo dándole una cachetada a Musa tirándola al piso. Musa se toco la cara que estaba roja despues del golpe.

-Musa- grito Riven para luego correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, vi lagrimas caer por su pequeña cara, eso me enfureció bastante y sin pensarlo dos veces le solte un puñetazo en la cara a ese hombre dejándolo inconsiente.

Me voltee y vi a Musa abrazada de Riven y a los demás que me veian extrañados. Me acerque a Musa y toque su hombro ella me volteo a ver para luego volverme a abrazar.

-gracias por salvarme, sabia que me ayudarías-dijo sonriendo.

-oh amiga, pero que delgada estas-dijo brandon acercándose a ella para quererla abrazar, pero Musa lo detuvo arrojándole un vaso con agua en la cara, salpicando un poco a stella.

-pero que demonios te pasa-le grito stella acercándosele muy furiosa, Musa asustada se escondio detrás de Riven.

-stella, tranquilízate-le dijo Layla ocultando su risa.

Voltee a ver a Musa que aun seguía detrás de Riven.

Ella me miro y me sonrio-la chica gritona se fue?- me pregunto.

-que?- grito stella causando la risa de todos.

Musa salio detrás de Riven y se coloco en medio de mi y el. Hizo una cara de dolor y respiro profundo.

-estas bien, te duele algo-le pregunto Flora acercándose lentamente a Musa.

Musa al verla tan cerca se volvió a esconder detrás de Riven, poniéndolo como escudo. Ella estaba actuando raro, luego una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

-Musa sabes quienes somos?-le pregunte viéndola a los ojos. Ella negó con su cabeza mientras volvia a salir detrás de Riven.

-con razón esta actuando así-dijo Timmy quien había estado callado.

-sabes como te llamas?- le pregunte otra ves.

-si, Melody-dijo sentándose en una silla.

-no cariño tu nombre no es Melody es Musa-dije sentándome enfrente de ella.

-pero el me dijo que me llamaba Melody y que era su hija-dijo señalando a el hombre que aun estaba en el suelo despues del golpe que le di.

-pues te mintió-le dijo stella- oh y no soy la chica gritona me llamo Stella-dijo mientras sobaba su cabello.-y el chico que mojaste es Brandon tu mejor amigo y mi novio.

-hola- dijo Brandon sonriéndole a Musa.

-lo siento- dijo Musa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-no hay de que-le dijo Brandon.

-el de anteojos es Timmy- dije señalando a timmy mientras este saluda con la mano- y ella es Tecna-señale a la pelirosa que estaba a la par de timmy.

-ellas son Bloom, y Layla-dije señalándolas en orden-y ellos Sky y Nabu- mientras ellos saludaban a Musa.

-y ellos son Flora y Riven- dije viendo a Flora que sonreía tiernamente y a Riven que estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hace tiempo no veía.

-y tu como te llamas?- me pregunto.

-soy Helia- dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-chicos creo que deberíamos de irnos –dijo Bloom señalando a aquel hombre que empezada a despertar.

Todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar, todos excepto Musa.

-que pasa cariño-le pregunto Flora a Musa.

-es solo que no tengo donde ir-dijo viéndonos.

- no te preocupes tu iras con nosotras-le dijo flora mientras le extendia su mano, Musa la vio algo dudosa para luego sonreir y tomar su mano.

Sonreí al ver a mi hermanita y a mi novia juntas, Musa al caminar cojeaba un poco y una mueca de dolor.

-estas bien?- le pregunto Riven acercándose a ella.

-no Ripert, me duele mucho el tobillo-dijo sentándose en la acera de la calle.

-puedo ver?- le pregunto mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de ella.

-mjm-le dijo Musa.

Riven le quito las botas negras que traía y su calceta. Dejando expuesta su pierna.

Riven POV.

Le quite su botas y su calceta dando a mostrar un poco de su pierna, concentre mi vista en su tobillo y me asombre ver toda el área del tobillo morado.

-que te paso?- le pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

Ella agacho su mirada –mi padre me empujo hacia el sotano y me cai-dijo viéndome otra vez a los ojos.

Sobe su mejilla y la sentí estremecer ante mi contacto para luego verla completamente ruborizada se veía tan tierna.-te prometo que no permitiré que nunca te vuelva a hacer daño-dije viéndola a los ojos.

Ella me sonrio y trato de levantarse, pero yo la cargue acercándola a mi – gracias Ripert-dijo acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

-no hay de que Muse-dije al sentirla tan cerca de mi, estaba mas liviana de lo normal y muy delgada, pero me sentí muy bien al tenerla otra vez conmigo-oh y por cierto es RI-VEN-dije viéndola.

-lo siento ri-ven-dijo riendo a lo cual yo también rei.

Nos acercamos a nuestras motos, y la sente en la moto de helia- que es esto?- me pregunto viendo a las demás motos.

-son levabikes- le respondi al ver lo curiosa que era se veía tan bien.

-a donde vamos?- me pregunto viendo a los demás que ya se estaban colocando sus cascos.

-a fontana roja-dijo Helia que venia junto con Flora.

-y donde queda eso?- nos pregunto

-vaya al parecer Musa esta bien curiosa hoy-dijo Nabu tocándole la nariz, a lo cual ella le saco la lengua.

Todos reimos al ver lo infantil que se miraba –respondiendo a tu pregunta queda en Magix-le respondio Sky encendiendo su moto.

-queda lejos- me pregunto mientras le colocaba su casco.

-un poco, pero tenemos nuestras formas de llegar rápido-le respondi.

-es tu moto en la que estoy sentada?- me pregunto acariciando la moto.

-no esa es la de Helia, esta es la mia-dije sobando mi preciada moto.

En eso Helia y flora se nos acercaron luego de colocarse los cascos, los chicos ya están listos cada quien en su moto.

-puedo ir con Helia?-me pregunto viendo a Helia. Inmediatamente vi a Helia y a una muy roja Flora-porfavor-dijo juntando sus manos como una niña pequeña, lo cual nos causo gracia a mi helia y a mi pero no a Flora. Helia miro a flora un segundo a la cual esta solo asintió.

-claro que si Musi- le dijo Helia mientras se acomodaba en la moto-sujetate bien.- dijo mientras cruzaban el portal que segundos antes stella había creado.

-estas bien Flora- le pregunte mientras se sentaba atrás de mi.

-ehm, si Riven –me respondio mientras se aferraba a mi. luego de unos segundo ya estábamos enfrente de Fontana roja.

-oh por Dios esto es hermoso-escuche a Musa gritar de la emoción y contemplando todo con un niño en una juguetería.

Me acerque a ella sonriendo, ella me vio y me sonrió extendiendo sus manos hacia mi. la tome entre mis brazos , y nos encaminamos hacia la oficina de Saladino. Al llegar Sky toco la puerta que fue abierta por la señorita Griselda con su característico ceño fruncido.

-necesitamos ver a mi tio-le dijo Helio.

-por supuesto-dijo la señorita Griselda dejándonos entrar.

Todos entramos y yo coloque a Musa en el sofá que estaba en la oficina. En el instante que me aparte la señorita Faragonda salio corriendo a abrazar a Musa, quien la miraba muy confundida.


	2. Chapter 2 la verdad!

**Hola queridos lectores. Pues es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste y no sean tan malos conmigo gracias y a leer!. el winx club le pertenece a studios Rainbow.**

Chapter 2

Helio POV

Vi a Musa en los brazos de la señorita Faragonda, y se miraba muy confundida. Sonreí mostrándole que todo estaba bien y se calmo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-oh Musa cuanto me alegra verte-dijo la señorita Faragonda deshaciendo el abrazo.

-señorita Faragonda al parecer Musa no nos recuerda- le dijo Bloom explicándole a la señorita la actitud muy confundida de Musa.

-ya veo-dijo acercándose otra vez a Musa –puedo?-le pregunto queriendo colocar sus manos en su cabeza.

Musa nos quedo viendo a Riven y a mi como preguntándonos si era dos le sonreímos y asentimos con nuestra cabeza.

-si señorita foronda-le contesto Musa causando la risa de todos, incluso de la misma señorita Faragonda. La señorita Faragonda coloco su manos en su cabeza y recito un hechizo y asi desbloquear los recuerdos de Musa. Los ojos de Musa empezaron a resplandecer de un brillo azul que cego a los demás excepto yo.

La luz disminuyo y Musa parpadeo un poco y luego le sonrio a la señorita Faragonda. Examino la habitación para luego abalanzarse contra Riven y besarlo, causando la risa de todos. Me empeze a sentir mareado y me aleje un poco. Segui viendo a musa que se veía muy feliz abrazando a Riven, luego de unos minutos se separaron y Musa me vio y corrió a abrazarme tacleandome y caendo los dos al suelo y ella caendo encima de mi.

-jajaja se me había olvidado lo fuerte que eres Musi-dije viéndola a los ojos y abrazándola.

-te extrañe-me dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de un muy divertido Riven.

-yo también Musi-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bien chicos será mejor que vayan a descansar-dijo la señorita Faragonda-Musa tengo que curarte ese tobillo, y no te preocupes Riven estará bien- dijo al ver a un no muy convencido Riven de querer irse-tienen el dia libre por hoy-dijo abriéndole la puerta para que saliéramos.

-ah Helio necesito hablar contigo-me dijo mi tio antes de salir.

Cerre la puerta y me sente a la par de Musa.

-helia es hora que le digas todo a Musa-me dijo mi tio, acenti a mi tio y voltee a ver a Musa.

-el que tengo que saber, helia? O y porcierto los demás saben que tu y yo somos hermanos- me pregunto.

- tienes que saber la verdad hermanita, sobre nosotros y lo que somos y no le he dicho a nadie sobre nosotros-le respondi a sus preguntas.

-que verdad sobre nostros-me volvió a preguntar esta vez viéndome a los ojos.

-Hace mucho tiempo existio un reino muy poderoso, en realidad el mas fuerte y poderoso de toda la dimensión mágica-dije siendo interrumpido por ella.

-mas fuerte que domino?-me pregunto bien asombrada.

-si Musa mas fuerte que Domino, en realidad Domino es una pequeña parte de este reino, que al ser destruido se creo.- me detuve y la vi muy interesada en la historia.-este reino se llamaba Heavenix, era muy hermoso y la familia real vivian muy bien y en harmonia. Un dia el reino fue atacado por las tres brujas ancestrales y aunque la princesa del reino intento todo lo posible por salvar su reino, las tres brujas la atacaron suprimiendo sus poderes y dejándola sin sus poderes. Al no haber otra opción la princesa huyo junto con su esposo y su hijo de un año hacia otro reino. Pero las brujas aun podían sentir la presencia del heredero de Heavenix, asi que la princesa mando a su hijo al ultimo lugar donde las brujas buscarían para tenerlo a salvo, luego de casi un año la princesa dio a luz a su segundo hijo devolviéndole un poco la alegría. Luego de eso fue el ataque a domino por las brujas siendo ellas detenidas por la compañía de la luz.-finalice con una sonrisa melancolica en mis labios.

-Helia y que tiene que ver esto con nosotros?-me pregunto viéndome muy confundida.

-Musa tu y Helia son los herederos de Heavenix o mejor conocidos como los guardianes celestiales- le respondio la directora Faragonda.

-eso no puede ser posible no soy ninguna princesa –dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Musa es cierto, nuestra Madre Marlyn era la princesa de Heavenix y nosotros al ser sus hijos nos convierte en los herederos del reino-le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

-pero porque mi papa no me dijo nada-me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-porque me mintió?-me pregunto.

-el no lo sabe Musa, nuestra madre borro sus recuerdo de Heavenix para mantenerlo a salvo-dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-es todo lo que debo saber?- me pregunto mas calmada.

-falta algo, al cumplir yo diez y nueve años la otra semana nuestro deber será volver a a la vida a Heavenix-le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-pero como haremos eso?-me pregunto Musa volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

-bueno tu magia se acrecentara y ganaras una nueva transformación, como princesa y heredera legitima de Heavenix- le dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado.

-tienes magia?-me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-si Musi pero es muy inestable hasta que cumpla los diez y nueve años se establecera, es por eso que no la uso.-dije viéndome las manos.

-bien chicos, creo que eso es todo por hoy-nos dijo mi tio Saladino- y helia será mejor que le cuenten a sus amigos todo esto para estar prevenidos a cualquier ataque-finalizo.

-asi que si Helia es su sobrino, es también tio mio?-le pregunto Musa a Saladino causando la risa de todos.

-si, mi adorada sobrina-dijo mi tio regalándole una sonrisa a lo cual Musa se le abalanzo abrazandole.-bien ahora si a descansar-dijo mi tio deshaciendo el abrazo.

Musa POV.

Los dos salimos de la oficina de nuestro tio Saladino y Helia me encamino hacia el dormitorio donde todos estaban. Al entrar vi a todos los chicos sentados en los sofás de la habitación.

-hola chicos- salude tímidamente.

En el instante todos se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarme.- chicos no puedo respirar- dije tratando de agarrar un poco de aire.

-lo sentimos Musa es solo que estamos muy feliz de verte-me dijo Nabu revolviendo mi cabello.

-yo también estoy feliz de verlos pero y las chicas?-pregunte al no verlas hay.

-estan en la habitación de Flora y Helia- me respondio Timmy.

-comparten habitación?- dije muy extrañada viendo a Helia, que inmediatamente se ruborizo.

-si, todos compartimos habitación- me respondio Sky,-claro excepto Riven-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Riven.

-si, como sea- respondio este y diriguiendome una pequeña sonrisa.

-ire a ver a las chicas-dije viendo a la única puerta que estaba llena de flores- pórtate bien-le dije a Riven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Fui a la puerta y toque, siendo abierta casi inmediatamente, entre y vi a las chicas todas sentadas alrededor de Flora que estaba llorando.

-hola chicas-dije para llamar su atención.

-asi, hola Musa-me respondio fríamente Stella.

-que pasa porque llora Flora?- les pregunte acercándome a Flora.

-tu mas que nadie debería saberlo, MU-SA- me volvió a responder Stella.

-no se de que hablas por si no lo sabias estuve un mes fuera de aquí, como podría saberlo- le dije enojada por su tonta actitud, mientras me acercaba a Flora queriendo abrazarla. Pero en el instante que la abraze unas enredaderas gigantes me mandaron volando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Musa- escuche gritar a Riven mientras las enredaderas me sostenían.

-que esta pasando aquí?-grito Brandon mientras entraba a la habitación de las chicas. En seguida vi salir a las chicas, y a una muy triste Flora.

-Flora, que pasa?- le pregunto Helia viéndola a los ojos.-suelta a Musa-le pidió.

Flora toco las enredaderas que inmediatamente me soltaron haciendo que caerá estrepitosamente en el suelo. Voltee a ver a Flora que caia en sus rodillas llorando.

-que esta pasando?- pregunto Helia mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

-que esta pasando-le respondio Stella enojada- pasa que Flora se dio cuenta que la engañas Helia eso pasa- le respondio Stella. Todos quedamos viendo a un muy confundido Helia.

-si y lo peor es que es Musa- siguió Bloom- como pudieron hacerle eso a Flora?- nos grito.

-pero de que rayos están hablando- les dije mientras respiraba profundo.

-los escuche en la oficina del profesor Saladino, cuando le preguntastes si ya nos había dicho sobre lo de ustedes-me respondio entre sollozos Flora.

Helia y yo nos quedamos viendo unos momentos comprendiendo lo que Flora nos acababa de decir.

-Flora, estas muy equivocada- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá, junto con un muy calmado Riven.- chicos debemos hablar-les dije seriamente viendo a las chicas. Los Brandon ayudo a Flora a levantarse y sentarla en unos de los sofás cerca de el y de Stella. Los demás también se sentaron unos en el sofá y otros en el suelo. Y Helia se sentó junto a mi.

- bien, hay algo que Musa y yo queremos decirles-comenzó Helia llamando la atención de todos.- el dia antes que Alphea quedara destruida Musa y yo descubrimos que somos hermanos- dijo Helia.

-QUE?- dijeron todos al unisono.

- se lo íbamos a decir despues del festival pero luego ocurrio todo esto, y al parecer Helia se acobardo cuando quiso decirlo- dije muy seriamente.

-pero como es posible?-nos pregunto Stella.

- veran Musa y yo venimos de un reino que fue destruido por las tres brujas ancestrales y del que muy poca gente sabe, era el reino de Heavenix- dijo Helia.

-yo e leído sobre Heavenix era el reino mas poderoso, del cual solo la princesa , su esposo y su hijo fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, y Domino es solo un pequeño pedazo de el.-comento Tecna.

- asi es Tecna- dije viendo a Helia para que continuara.

-si Tecna nuestra madre- dijo viéndome- era la princesa de Heavenix- dijo Helia.

-entonces eso significa que son príncipe y princesa?-nos pregunto Aisha.

-si asi es-dije viéndome las manos- Helia será coronado la otra semana cuando cumpla diez y nueve lo que significa que el y yo tenemos que recontruir nuestro reino.

-pero como?- nos pregunto Sky.

- Sky somos conocidos como los guardianes celestiales, con nuestra magia nuestro reino renacerá.

-pero Domino quedara destruido?- nos pregunto Bloom.

-no Bloom, ahora domino es un nuevo reino, jamas haríamos algo asi- le respondio Helia con una sonrisa.

-yo…. No se que decir- nos dijo Flora limpiándose algunas lagrimas.

-asi que eres mi cuñado?- le pregunto Riven a Helia mientras colocaba su mano por mi hombro.

-si, asi es – dijo Helia ignorando a Flora.

-Helia..- escuche a Flora llamar a Helia el cual este ignoro.

-oye no ignores a Flora-le grito Stella lo cual me enojo mucho.

-Helia, puede hacer lo que quería y tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto-le grite a Stella.

-y porque tiene el derecho de estar molesto con Flora?- me grito.

-por el simple hecho de haber desconfiado de el,- le grite- incluso de mi, crei que eramos amigas pero aun asi desconfiaron de mi- dije mas tranquilamente- ni siquiera Riven dudo de nostros- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-por supuesto que no dudaría de mi mejor amigo-cuñado, además el ama a Flora seria inlogico pensar que le podría gustar mi Musa- se defendió Riven, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

**bien chicos aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. gracias por tu apoyo Lizz y tambien a Musalover.**

**Reviews Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! bien aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia y me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando Lizz. va dedicado a ti **

Chapter 3

-Gracias Riven- dijo Helia colocando una mano en el hombro de Riven.

-y Flora no estoy molesto contigo, es solo que me duele que no confiaras en mi y en Musa-le dijo Helia a Flora.

-lo siento mucho Helia-le dijo Flora- es que Musa es perfecta y muy linda, y tuve miedo de que al fin te dieras cuenta que no era lo suficiente buena para ti, lo siento mucho Musa- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Deshice mi abrazo con Riven y abraze a Flora- hay Flora, te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie mejor que tu para mi hermano- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-pero Helia será coronado Rey, y tiene que casarse con una Princesa – dijo aun abrazandome.

-te puedo asegurar que tu eres mi princesa- le dijo Helia abrasándonos a las dos- mejor dicho las dos son mis princesas- dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

- oye Helia- dijo Sky llamando nuestra atención- como piensas devolver la vida a tu reino con la magia de Musa?-nos preguntó.

-Sky yo también tengo magia y al ser coronado rey de Heavenix mi magia se estabilizara y el de Musa se acrecentará, ganando una nueva transformación.- le respondio Helia.

-una nueva transformación?- nos pregunto Layla.

-si, al ser princesa de Heavenix , Musa adquirirá una nueva transformación y con eso será muy fuerte-le explico Helia a Layla.

-mas fuerte que la llama del dragon?- le pregunto Tecna.

-si, mucho mas fuerte que la llama del dragon- confirmo Helia dejándonos a todos muy asombrados ya que la llama del dragon era el poder y magia mas fuerte de toda la dimensión mágica.

-eso no puede ser posible- dijo Bloom- la llama del dragon es la magia mas poderosa de todas.

-Bloom, la llama del dragon es una parte del Dragon de los cielos, pero lo que pocos saben es que el dragon nacio en Heavenix y fue nuestro guardian- le contesto Helia a Bloom.

-y Helia tu como sabes tanto de Heavenix?- le pregunto Timmy.

- bueno pues yo fui mandado de un año a vivir con mi tio Saladino, y el me enseño todo lo que se de mi reino, incluso me dijo que tenia una hermana pero que no la conocería hasta mi coronación que seria cuando su magia se crecería y sabría quien era- le respondio Helia.

-asi que seras rey hee?- le dijo Stella

-si, eso creo- dijo Helia pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-saben lo que eso significa-dijo Stella muy emocionada- compras!

- es encerio Stella, estoy cansada y no quiero ir de compras- le dije sentándome en el sofá.

-pero Musa solo mírate- me dijo Stella señalándome.

-que tengo de malo?- le pregunte sintiéndome ofendida por como me miraba.

-Musa lo que Stella quiere decir es que necesitas ropa, estas muy delgada y además toda tu ropa quedo destruida- me explico Brandon.

O bueno en eso tienen razón estoy muy delgada de lo normal y no he comido bien en estos últimos días. Lo que me recuerda que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-ahm chicos podemos comer antes- dije tocando mi estomago que empezaba a gruñir.

- huy alguien si que tiene hambre- dijo Riven tocando mi estomago.

-que les parece si primero comemos algo en la cafetería y luego vamos de compras?- sugirió Bloom.

Todos asentimos y fuimos directo hacia la cafetería, al entrar sentí diferentes pero exquisitos aromas que hacían mas notable el hambre. Agarre a Riven de la mano y lo jale hasta donde estaba la comida.

-tranquila Musa que la comida no se acabara- dijo riendo mientras me pasaba una charola.

-gracias- dije agarrando la charola e inspeccionando la comida que había, haciéndome agua la boca.

-en que puedo servirte jovencita-me recibió el chef.

-quiero una ensalada con pollo- dije viendo la deliciosa ensalada que servían.

-algo mas que quiera la jovencita?- me pregunto el carismático y regordete chef

-si también una hamburguesa doble, una orden de papas fritas, dos pedazos de pizza de peperoni, un helado grande y un refresco de naranja- dije muy emocionada viendo toda esa comida.

-wow al parecer esta linda muchachita es mas grande por dentro que por fuera- dijo el chef mientras me servía la comida.

-comerás todo eso?- me pregunto Riven muy admirado.

-si porque no- dije tomando mi charola y sentándome en la mesa con todos los chicos.

Empeze a comer la ensalada y algunas papas fritas, cunado levante todos me quedaban viendo muy extrañados- Que?- dije mientras mordia mi hamburguesa.

-nada- dijo Nabu tampandose la boca para no soltar la risa que contenia.

No les preste atención y segui comiendo mis pedazos de pizza, volvi a levantar la vista y todos estaban aun viéndome.- muy bien que pasa porque me ven asi?- les pregunte ya un poco molesta.

-desde cuando no comes?- me pregunto Timmy

-no lo se desde hace una semana creo-le conteste.

-que? Desde hace una semana- me pregunto Sky.

-si- dije mientras mordia mi hamburguesa

-porque no comes desde hace una semana?-me pregunto Stella.

-STELLA- dijeron todos regañándola

-que?- dijo sonando inocente.

-no se preocupen chicos- dije regalándoles una sonrisa -respondiendo a tu pregunta Stella, es… porque cuando no hacíamos la meta en el restaurante - dije recordando esos días- no , no me dejaban comer y me encerraba en el sotano.- dije con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos,realmente le tenia miedo a ese lugar.

Escuche un golpe vi que Riven había golpeado la mesa con su puño-lo voy a matar- dijo levantándose de su silla alejándose de la mesa.

Rapidamente me levante y lo alcance antes de que cruzara la puerta- Riv tranquilízate- dije tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.- mírame porfavor- le suplique , lo escuche exhalar para luego darse la vuelta viéndome a los ojos, me puse de puntillas para poder estará su altura y besarlo, al principio quiso resistirse pero luego correspondio a mi beso. Me aleje un poco de para tomar un poco de aire y verlo a los ojos- Te amo- le dije mientras abrazaba y ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho.

-Yo también Te amo Muse- me dijo abrazandome.

mi estomago gruño llamando nuestra atención, - vamos hay que terminar de comer- dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia la mesa con los chicos- además necesitaras fuerzas si piensas sobrevivir a las locuras de Stella.- dijo mientras se volvia a sentar junto a mi.

-oye!- dijo Stella provocando la risa de todos.

** bien se que es corto pero espero que les agrade.. **

**Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y Claudia2803 me alegra que te diviertas tanto como yo.**

Chapter 4

Despues de haber terminado de comer toda mi comida y dejando a los chicos asombrados, nos fuimos directo hacia el centro comercial en Magix.

-bien chicos he visto una nueva tienda que es perfecta!- grito Stella despues de bajarnos de las levabikes de nuestros novios.

-muy bien Stella pero tranquilízate okey- le reprendio Tecna.

-gracias Tecna- dijo Layla sobándose las sienes- encerio Stella me da dolor de cabeza.

-bien chicas vamos a la tienda que dice Stella- dijo Bloom llamando nuestra atención.

Todos asentimos y Stella nos guio hacia la dichosa tienda nueva, al entrar vimos mucha ropa de varios colores y muchos zapatos de diferentes estilos y tamaños.

-muy bien Bloom y yo iremos con Musa a buscar ropa, y Tecna ,Flora y Layla buscaran zapatos- dijo Stella dando ordenes.-oh y ustedes chicos accesorios

-Stella pero no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Brandon llamando la atención de Stella- no sabemos que elegir.

- pero es muy fácil, solo busquen todo lo que brille y que sea muy lindo, además solo me lo enseñan y yo lo aprobare.- le respondio Stella mientras se veía las uñas.

-muy bien chicos, es hora!- grito Bloom y todos se dispersaron en la tienda y yo era arrastrada por Stella.

En menos de diez minutos fui enterrada en un millón de ropa, y lanzada al probador gracias a mi querida rubiecita.

Me pobre un millón de ropa, de todos los estilos y colores. Luego de unos desfiles que Stella y Bloom me hicieron hacer, ya tenia todo un closet entero.

-muy bien Stella ya compramos todo, ya nos podemos ir- dije saliendo del probador.

Cuando Sali, Stella y Bloom no estaban, asi que empeze a buscarlas por toda la tienda. Cuando llegue a la sección de zapatos Lo vi! Era el sin duda era el, jamas olvidaría esa cara, el fue el que destruyo a Alphea y me mando para Gardenia.

Corri otra vez hacia los probadores y me recosté en una de las esquinas con mis cabeza en mis piernas. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el probador y empeze a hiperventilar, tengo que aceptarlo le tengo miedo a el, tengo miedo que me aleje de todo lo que mas quiero: de Riven, de Helia y de mis amigos. Sentí como los pasos se detenían en frente del probador donde me encontraba y como la puerta se abria. Oculte mi cabeza mas entre mis piernas.

-Musa?- escuche a Riven , voltee a verlo y lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Rápidamente lo sentí agacharse a mi lado y abrazarme. Correspondi a su abrazo y empeze a llorar en su hombro descontroladamente.-shh esta bien todo esta bien- me dijo mientras me daba besos en mi cabeza,- estoy contigo, tranquila- dijo mientras me abrazaba mas a el.

-bien chicos ya pague vámonos- dijo stella mientras entraba y me veía muy sorprendida- pero que paso?- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mis hombros.- si no te gusta la ropa, la devuelvo, pero no llores.

Deje salir una sonrisa al escuchar a Stella y su genuina preocupación,- no Stella es perfecta,-dije mientras deshacía el abrazo con Riven.

-chicos Tecna dice que- dijo Helia entrando al probador-que pasa?-pregunto Helia al ver que Riven limpiaba las lagrimas que aun corrian por mis mejillas.

-porfavor solo regresemos a fontana roja – le rogué a Helia mientras Riven me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Musa que pasa?- me exigió Helia.

- solo vámonos y luego te explico, pero vámonos! –dije tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-esta bien vámonos, los demás nos esperan afuera- dijo mientras me veía muy preocupado.

Salimos de los vestidores y rápidamente escanee la tienda buscando señas de aquel hombre, pero ya no estaba. Afuera de la tienda ya todos los chicos cargaban grandes bolsas llenas de ropas, pero mas Brandon.

-bien chicos debemos irnos a Fontana roja- anuncio Helia.

-pero quedamos en ir al cine- le reprocho Nabu.

- si pero Musa no se siente bien, asi que nos vamos- le dijo Riven cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

-si es asi entonces vámonos- dijo Nabu sonriéndome.

Luego de haber llegado a nuestro dormitorio, me sente y me acomode en el regazo de Riven, mientras Stella acomodaba toda mi ropa nueva en el closet deriven, ya que compartiría habitación con el, lo cual me hacia sonrojar.

-porque estas sonrojada?- me pregunto Riven sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah por nada- dije volteando la cara para esconder mi sonrojo.

-muy bien Musa que paso en la tienda?- me pregunto Helia mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos de la mano con flora, y se sentaba en el sofá enfrente de mi.

- yo, yo vi al que destruyo la escuela en la tienda- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-QUE?- grito Riven mientras se paraba de un solo.- pero porque no nos dijistes para haberlo detenido.

-yo… no ….- comenze a hiperventilar y todo se volvió me daba vuelta, mientras lagrimas caian de mis ojos.

-lo siento Musa- dijo Riven mientras me abrazaba yo seguía muy nerviosa, y mas lagrimas salían de mi ojos.

- lo siento es solo que tengo miedo- dije entre sollozos.

-miedo? – me pregunto Flora que seguía del lado de Helia.

-Musa nadie te puede lastimar, para eso nos tienes a nosotros- dijo mi adorado hermano mientras miraba a Riven- ahora necesito ver en tus recuerdos para ver lo y estar preparado por si lo volvemos a ver.

Helia coloco sus manos en mi cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Luego de un minuto sus ojos dejaron de brillar dejando una expresión de horror en su cara.

-No puede ser!- dijo Helia mientras su cara reflejaba dolor y frustacion.

**bien espero que les haya gustado, si esta un poco corto lo siento pero acabo de empezar la Universidad, y eso me a tenido Ocupadisima. en el siguiente cap hara su aparicion nuestro villano. y a mi querida amiga ElizaC la readoro la considero mi prima y me legra que disfrute esta grandiosa pagina tanto como a mi, o por cierto lamento mucho su perdida(usb) se lo mucho que significaba para ud.**

**Reviews Please,( no importa si no tienen cuenta, acepto criticas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos de nuevo yo!. aqui les dejo otro capitulo y sorry si son un poco cortos.**

Capitulo 5

Helia POV.

Pase mis manos por mi larga cabellera, despues de haber visto quien era la persona que había causado tanto daño, a Alphea, a mis amigos y lo mas importante a mi pequeña hermana. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Musa me estaba hablando.

-HELIA- me grito Musa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ahh- respondi viéndola directo a sus ojos.

-quien es, lo conoces- me pregunto Riven.

Respire profundo para luego responder- si lo conozco, se llama Reid, el era mi mejor amigo hasta que me vine a estudiar a Fontana Roja , realmente no se que pasa- dije mostrando mi frustacion.

-no te preocupes Helia lo averiguaremos- me dijo Flora depositando un beso en mis mejillas.

Al rato los demás se nos unieron y decidi explicarles todo lo que hasta ahora sabíamos. Aunque siendo sincero no podia creer que Reid, aquel chico dulce e inofensivo este causando tanto daño, pero estaba seguro que era el, los recuerdos de Musa no mentían el había destruido Alphea y casi a mi pequeña hermana.

-bien chicos, continuemos mañana- nos dijo Riven mientras ayudaba a levantarse del sofá a Musa toda adormitada.

-buenas noches- dije dándole un beso en su pequeña frente.

-buenas noches, hermano- dijo sonriéndome. Me sentí bien al escucharla decirme asi, ya no me sentía tan solo, ahora tenia a alguien en quien apoyarme y también que cuidar. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y vi a Flora sonriéndome.

-sera mejor que descances ha sido un largo dia- dijo mientras entrabamos a nuestra habitación.

Riven POV.

-Riven?- escuche a Musa hablar cuando entramos a mi cuarto.

-si?- le pregunte mientras me daba la vuelta para verla a la cara.

-me extrañastes?- me pregunto, dejándome muy sorprendido.

-que si te extrañe?- repeti obteniendo una afirmación con su cabeza- por supuesto que si, no había ni un tan solo dia que no pensara en ti, incluso Codadorta lo hecho de ver, cuando perdi contra Timmy en duelo, no hacia mas que pensar en ti, sufri mucho al no tenerte conmigo- dije y sentí que unas estúpidas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-no llores Riven- me pidió mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus delicadas manos.

-lo siento, creo que se me ha pasado lo sentimental de Helia, bueno tu hermano- dije sonriéndole.

-te amo Riv- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

- yo también te amo mi poderosa princesa- dije peñiscandole unas de sus mejillas.-pero ahora a dormir a sido un largo dia, por cierto ten- dije sacando la piyama que le había comprado.

-gracias- dijo tomándola de mis manos y metiéndose en el baño.

En ese momento aproveche y me cambie de ropa colocándome un short para estar mas comodo y arregle la cama, para poder descansar. Me acosté de mi lado de la cama cruzando mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza esperando a Musa. Cuando salio se veía muy contenta y hermosa.

-Me encanta, la piyama que me compro Stella- dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo, la piyama consistía de un short rojo, con unas notas musicales negras a un costado. Y una blusa negra con una guitarra roja y mas notas musicales.

-y quien dijo que Stella la compro -le pregunte levantándome de la cama y parándome detrás de ella.

-si no fue Stella entonces quien?- me pregunto mientras se hacia una cola de caballo.

-Yo – le respondi para luego tomarla de los hombros y haciendo que se diera vuelta para besarla, había extrañado tanto sus hermosos labios, que jamas me cansaría.

-gracias- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-por el beso, o por la ropa?- le pregunte jugueton mientras la seguía a la cama.

-por todo-me dijo mientras se acostaba, y yo la imitaba.

-descansa mi amor- dije mientras la acercaba a mi, y pude sentí su cabeza descansar en mi regazo.

-tu también descansa- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho- yo también te extrañe – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Sonreí para mis adentros estaba muy feliz de tenerla asi, tan cera de mi, sintiendo su pausada respiración mientras dormia. Definitivamente hoy había sido un gran dia, despues de todo. Lentamente me quede dormido soñando con mi adorada novia que descansaba en mi.

Musa POV.

Me desperté, sintiendo un brazo alrededor de mi, levante la mirada y vi a Riven aun dormido, se veía tan calmado y sonreí mientras dormia. Lentamente me aleje de el para poder bañarme y asi también poder tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Rápidamente busque algo de ropa, al fin encontré un vestido blanco con flores verdes que Helia había elegido para mi. me acomode el cabello en una cola de caballo y Sali de la habitación diriguiendole una ultima mirada a mi dormilon novio antes de salir hacia el patio.

Al salir al patio me diriji hacia el invernadero, ya que sabia que Helia se encontraria hay. Y claro que tenia razón, al entrar vi a Helia recostado al pie de un árbol. Con sus ojos cerrados.

-Hola Musa- me saludo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-hola Helia- dije sentándome a su lado causando que abriera sus ojos.-como estas?- le pregunte al verlo un poco preocupado.

-estoy bien- me respondio sin verme a los ojos.

-sabes talvez sea cosas de hermanos pero no te creo- le dije muy seria- se que esto te molesta- le comente esta vez alcanzando a ver sus ojos.

-si talvez sea cosa de hermanos- dijo pasando una mano sobre mis hombros- y tienes razón, estoy algo preocupado y asustado al mismo tiempo.- me confeso.

-no tienes porque estarlo Helia, te aseguro que encontraremos las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que cruzan por tu poética cabeza- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.-ahora porque no vamos a desayunar?-le pregunte frotándome el estomago.

-aun sigues con hambre?-me pregunto levantándose y ayudándome a pararme.

-si un poco- le confese ruborizándome un poco al ser delatada por un gruñido de mi estomago.

-jajaja vamos antes que trates de comerme- me dijo jugueton.

-jaja, si que gracioso- le respondi- además no me gustan los poetas,- dije sonriéndole pícaramente- me gustan mas los chicos malos, eso si que son deliciosos- dije diriguiendole una ultima mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería.

-Hey!-escuche que me grito para luego salir corriendo detrás de mi.

**bien espero que les este gustando y lamento no actualizar tan rapido pero la universidad me tiene agobiada con tantos trabajos. disculpen mis horrores ortográficos y me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios y Magdas lamento dejarte en suspenso. prometo actualizar mas rapido. hasta pronto!**

**Reviews Please.**


	6. Chapter- platica de hermanos y Reid

**Sopresa! aqui les adelanto algo y tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible. **

Capitulo 6

Musa POV.

-hey, espera-escuche a Helia detrás de mi.

-que?- le pregunte dije viendolo por mis hombros sin parar de correr.

-como que chicos malos son mas deliciosos-me pregunto seriamente.

-si bueno ya sabes deliciosos- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Musaaaaaa!-me dijo muy serio.

-no puede ser-dije dejando de correr para verlo encararlo y examinarlo un poco.

-que?- me pregunto viéndome confundido y un poco serio.

-Helia estas celoso!- grite despues de examinarlo a los ojos.

-que?, claro que no!- me reprocho.

-awww estas celoso-dije peñiscandole una mejilla- eres tan adorable hermano mayor.

-claro que no estoy celoso- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-claro que si lo estas- dije sonriéndole- ahora te estas comportando como todo un hermano mayor celando a su pequeña y adorada hermanita- dije juguetonamente.

-y que si lo estoy- me reprocho.

-gracias- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias porque?-me pregunto confundido.

-por cuidarme, sabes antes me sentía sola, pero ahora te tengo a ti- dije viendolo a los ojos.-y me encanta que seas mi hermano- le confese para luego abrazarlo.

-yo también estoy feliz que seas mi hermana Musa- me dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo. Sentí que Helia se tenso y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de mi protegiéndome.

-helia que pasa?- le pregunte tratando ver por sus hombros.

-que haces aquí?- dijo Helia ignorándome.

-Helia, soy yo Reid- escuche una voz contestarle a Helia. Un momento dijo Reid,entonces entendí todo.-necesito tu ayuda amigo-le suplico.

-dejastes de ser mi amigo, en el momento que le hiciste daño a mi hermana- le respondio mordaz Helia. Jamas había escuchado a Helia tan enojado.

-Helia no es lo que tu crees-le volvió a suplicar- porfavor déjame explicarte.

-explicarme que?-le interrumpio Helia-el como destruistes Alphea y el porque dañastes a mi hermana?- le grito esta vez.

-por Dios Helia, me conoces jamas haría algo como eso y peor a tu hermana-le grito Reid enojado-un momento hermana dijistes- le pregunto un poco confundido.

En ese momento Sali detrás de Helia viendo cara a cara a aquel hombre, que tanto daño había hecho, solo que había algo diferente en el, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro nada comparados con los ojos negros como el carbón que recordaba, pero no solo eso se veía diferente su contextura era un poco menos corpulento y su mirada era dulce.

-no es el- le dije a Helia sin mirarlo.

-de que hablas, Musa, yo lo vi- me dijo Helia colocándose a mi lado.

-no es el-volvi a repetir-si es el pero al mismo tiempo no lo es-le conteste.

-pero que tonterías dices-me respondio Helia exasperado.

-de eso quería hablarte –nos interrumpio Reid.-Helia porfavor déjame explicarte-le volvió a suplicar Reid.

Helia me diriguio una mirada y yo le asentí con mi cabeza.- bien vamos adentro- dijo suavizando su voz volviendo a hacer el mismo pasivo de siempre.

Helia me tomo de la mano haciendo que fuera la primera en entar. Los guie al dormitorio que ahora estaba solitario ya que los demás deberían estar en la cafetería.

-bien explicate-le dijo Helia a Reid una vez que estuvimos sentados en los sofás del dormitorio.

-Helia, te juro que yo no fui el que destruyo Alphea y menos haber dañado a tu hermana-le dijo viendolo a los ojos- ni siquiera sabia que tenias una hermana- le reprocho a lo cual Helia solo rodo los ojos.-pero si se quien fue- le dijo bajando la mirada ganando la atención de todos.

-quien?-le exigió Helia.

-mi hermano gemelo Taylor-nos dijo ahora todo tenia sentido, el porque las similitudes y al mismo tiempo las diferencias-el quiere adueñarse de toda la dimensión mágica, y para eso debe de obtener la magia mas poderosa de todas- nos informo- y esa magia al parecer es ella- dijo señalándome.

-yo?- le pregunte muy sorprendida.

-si, niña tu emanas una energía muy fuerte , que significa que tu magia es muy poderosa y que se esta acrecentando- nos dijo dejándome confundida.-Helia- dijo diriguiendose a mi hermano- he venido para ayudar a tu novia a controlar esa magia que en ella crece y a vencer aunque me pese a mi hermano- le dijo a Helia.

-numero uno no soy su novia, soy su hermana Musa- le dije viendolo a sus ojos verdes- y segundo entrenarme?- le pregunte.

-lamento la confusión, eres muy linda- me dijo provocando que me sonrojara- y si entrenarte, no te dejes engañar por mi contextura, soy el mejor en batalla-me dijo sonriéndome.

-eso esta por verse-escuche y vi a Riven en el marco de la puerta junto a los demás con sus brazos cruzados.

**grac****ias por sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto chicas! me alegro que les guste. :D nos vemos pronto**

**Reviews Please **


	7. Chapter 7

**hola! pues bien he tenido un poco de tiempo y pense porque no adelantar un poco! asi que aqui les dejo este Capitulo.**

Capitulo 7

Genial pense al escuchar a Riven, junto a los demás que venían entrando al dormitorio.-Hola chicos-salude mientras me acercaba a ellos- hola Riv- dije poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un beso en su mejillas.

-quien es el?-me pregunto Riven examinando con la mirada a Reid.

-el es Reid- le conteste

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Reid estaba inmovilizado contra la pared por Riven y Brandon. –Chicos basta- les grite tratando de separarlos.- Helia ayuda!- le grite al verlo contra la pared.

Y por lo visto mi suplica funciono ya que Sky, Nabu y Timmy me ayudaron a separar a Riven y a Brandon de Reid, y los sontenian con fuerza. Y Helia ayudaba a Reid a levantarse.

-Porque nos detienes?-me pregunto Brandon.

-Porque el no es malo- le respondi y pude ver como comenzaban a calmarse- El vino a prevenirnos.- les explique.

-que quieres decir con prevenirnos?-me pregunto Stella.

- viene a prevenirnos de los planes de su hermano Taylor, - respondi a su pregunta.

-eso es cierto?-le pregunto Riven a Helia, obteniendo como respuesta una acentacion de su parte.- sueltenos-les ordenos a los chicos que aun los sostenían.

Los chicos los dejaron libres y comenzaron a esparcirse por la habitación.

-Hola soy Bloom- dijo Bloom presentándose ante Reid- lamento todo esto-le dijo algo avergonzada.

-no, yo lo siento-dijo Reid muy cortésmente.

-Me llamo Aisha y tu- le pregunto mi morena amiga.

-me llamo Jayden Reid- le contesto- pero pueden llamarme solo Reid- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mucho Gusto Reid, soy Flora- la saludo esta sonriéndole.- y ellas son Tecna, y Stella- dijo señalando a mis amigas.

-Hola!- dijeron Stella y Tecna al unisono.

-Reid podrias explicarnos que sucede?- le pregunto Aisha- viendolo seriamente.

-con mucho gusto princesa Aisha- le dijo Reid dejándonos asombrados.

-y tu como sabes que es una princesa?-le pregunto un poco receloso Nabu.

- Principe Nabu, se quien es cada quien- le respondio Reid calamadamente.

-explicate!- le ordeno Sky.

-con sumo respeto príncipe Sky, es algo difícil de explicar- le contesto Reid.

-creo que podemos entenderlo- le reprocho Timmy.

-sera mejor que se sienten chicos-les dijo Helia llamando la atención de todos que al instante obedecieron sentándose en los sofás.

-Riv?- le pregunte al verlo contra la pared. El volteo a verme y tomo mi mano para luego dirijirse al sofá junto con Helia.

-es mejor que empieces- le sugirió Helia a Reid.

Reid asintió y empezó a hablar- como les había dicho mi nombre es Jayden Reid, soy de Melody y creci con mis primos en Linphea, donde conoci a Helia-dijo viendo a este regalándole una sonrisa- mis primos eran personas especiales ellos podían saber e identificar a cualquier persona según la energía que emanan. Mi hermano gemelo Taylor y yo aprendimos a usar esa magia y ahora es muy natural para nosotros realizarla, Taylor siempre quiso sacarle ventaja a esta habilidad para su propio bien y es por eso que mis primos lo echaron cuando intento quitarle su magia a nuestra pequeña prima, que dejándola tan debilitada que fallecio a los dos días – dijo Reid- no volvimos saber de el hasta hace un mes que volvió muy cambiado y ataco a mis primos dejándolos muy graves. Pude sentir y ver a quien ahora buscaba, al parecer era una hada a la cual su magia se estaba acrecentado extraordinariamente. Intente detenerlo y aunque no llegue a tiempo para prevenirte- dijo viendo a Helia- logre salvarla- dijo viéndome- abri un portal desconocido y la oculte hay-para poder protegerla, mejor dicho protegerte- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.-lamento haber bloqueado tus recuerdos pero era la única forma de protegerte de Taylor mientras te recuperabas del ataque, ya que quedastes muy gravamente herida.-dijo viéndome con culpa en sus ojos.

-quien era ese hombre que estaba con ella?-le pregunto Nabu.

-no lo se, el portal debía dejarla en la entrada de algún hospital-nos respondio.

-Gracias- le respondio Riven dejándome muy sorprendida.

-no hay de que-le respondio Reid con una sonrisa que difícilmente se le borraba.

- y que haremos con tu hermano?- le pregunto Stella.

-aunque me duela, creo que lo mejor será derrotarlo y destruirlo-nos dijo mientras agachaba su mirada.

-como podremos hacer eso?- le pregunto esta vez Tecna.

-a eso vine,-dijo viéndola intensamente provocando que se sonrojara- he venido a entrenarlos para que estén preparados contra el-termino de explicar.

-cuando empezamos?-le pregunto Bloom.

-esperaba que mañana en la mañana,-dijo buscando nuestra aceptación con esos intensos ojos verdes.

- quieres descansar?- le pregunto Flora a lo que Reid solo asintio con su cabeza para luego seguir a Flora a su habitación.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio en espera de que alguien se atreviera a hablar- asi que –dijo Brandon llamando la atención- confían en el?- nos pregunto.

-Yo si- le contesto Riven dejándonos otra vez sorprendidos.

Todos volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que mi estomago comenzó a gruñir recordándome que aun no había desayunado.- se me olvidaba que aun no has desayunado- me dijo Helia.

Le conteste sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-por cierto Riven, Musa comento algo sobre que los chicos malos son mas deliciosos, sabes que quiso decir- comento Helia fingiendo inocencia. Provocando que Riven y yo nos sonrojaramos al máximo provocando la risa de los demás.

-Mejor vayamos iendonos, chico poeta- dije saliendo del dormitorio en dirección a la cafetería. Escuche la risa de los demás mientras me seguían hacia la cafeteria.

** por cierto adoro a Reid( si quieren saber como es les sugiero que busquen Dr. Spencer Reid temporada 7) es bello. **

**bien gracias chicas por su apoyo y nos seguiremos viendo. **

**Reviews Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. pues dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz, gracias por dedicarme ese capitulo Claudia2803,me alegrastes el dia. y he aqui un nuevo capitulo desde el punto de vista de Reid(lo adoro) espero que les guste. sin mas que decir. a LEER. xD... Posdata: capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Claudia2803**

Capitulo 8.

Reid POV.

Me desperté encontrándome en el dormitorio de Helia y de Flora quien aparentemente es su novia. Me sentía renovado había hecho un largo viaje para venir a ver a Helia, y el descanso me había hecho sentir como nuevo. Me sente en la cama y empece a analizar ciertas cosas que debería de enseñarles a Musa y los chicos. Aun no puedo creer que la magia mas poderosa se encuentre en una niña de 18 años, y que además es la hermana de Helia. al parecer todos eran unos excelentes chicos y sus auras emanaban una energía muy potente, y se sentía la unión entre ellos.

TOC TOC

Escuche que tocaban a la puerta de la habitación-Hola Reid ya estas despierto- escuche la melodiosa voz de Musa.

Rápidamente me levante y abri la puerta de la habitación encontrándome con seis caras sonrientes-hola chicas-las salude aun en el marco de la puerta mientras ellas entraban y se acomodaban en la habitación.

-te tragimos algo que comer- me señalo Flora la charola con papas fritas y una hamburguesa, que sostenia Musa .

-Gracias- dije muy agradecido ante tal acto.

-no es nada- me respondio con una tierna sonrisa.

-asi que?- empezó la princesa Stella- te molesta si te hacemos unas preguntas?- me pregunto a lo cual negué con mi cabeza.

-por supuesto que no princesa Stella- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-tienes novia?- me pregunto dejándome sorprendido.

-STELLA!- le reprendieron las demás.

-que?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-lamento mucho esto- me dijo Tecna mientras veía a Stella.

-no lo lamenten es solo una pregunta- le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-ven no se molesto- les reprocho la princesa Stella- y entonces tienes o no?- me volvió a preguntar, a lo cual las demás la regañaron con la mirada.

-eh, si tengo- le conteste sonrojándome un poco.

-como se llama?- me pregunto Layla con un poco de curiosidad.

-pues mi prometida se llama Elizabeth, pero le decimos Lizzie-le conteste recordando a mi Lizzie.

-y como es ella?- me volvió a preguntar Stella.

-pues ella es muy hermosa, es trigueña asi como Flora-dije viendo a Flora-, sus ojos de un color chocolate que me hipnotizan cada ves que los veo, tiene una excelente figura- dije sonrojándome mas al decir esto- y su cabello es castaño con reflejos amarillos, y tiene una bella sonrisa- dije terminando de describir a mi prometida.

-ahora veo porque eres el mejor amigo de Helia-me dijo Musa divertida.

-aww que tierno- me dijo Flora viéndome provocando que me ruborizara.

- y de donde es ella?- me pregunto Tecna.

-Lizzie es de Melody, en realidad ella es la princesa de Melody- aclare.

-un momento Elizabeth Gubler?- me pregunto Musa.

- si- le respondi viéndola a los ojos.

-asi que tu eres su prometido-dijo sonriéndome- Lizzie es mi amiga, y me comento que se va casar pero jamas me imagine que conocería a su prometido en estas circunstancias.

- Reid-dijo llamando mi atención Tecna- como sabias a quien buscaba tu hermano?- me pregunto.

-bueno, mis primos me enseñaron a realizar una conexión y saber que piensa mi hermano,ya que somos gemelos seria mas fácil, asi que pude saber que buscaba una hada aquí en alphea.-empecé a explicar- al principio crei que venia por la hada que poseía la llama del dragón-dije viendo a Bloom- y me encamine hacia aquí en su busca, pero al llegar sentí una magia mucho mas fuerte que la llama del dragón , la segui y me guio hacia ti- dije viendo a Musa-lamentablemente llegue tarde para advertirle sobre los planes de mi hermano, gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo para ayudarte ya que como ya había mencionado estabas gravemente herida, fue por eso que abri un portal hacia el último lugar donde buscaría mi hermano y bloquee tus recuerdos ya que sabría que mi hermano te hubiera localizado fácilmente si hubieras sabido quien eras, y correrías un gran peligro estando tan debilitada.- termine de explicar.

-gracias- me dijo Musa dándome un abrazo dejándome sorprendido por su genuina dulzura, y correspondí su abrazo.

-no fue nada- le dije al separarnos.

-bien chicas será mejor que dejemos que Reid coma y se refresque un poco – dijo Bloom llamando la atención de las chicas a lo cual todas asintieron y empezaron a salir una por una de la habitación dejándome otra vez solo. Rápidamente comi lo que ellas me trajeron y me di una rápida ducha, me puse la ropa que Stella había dejado en la cama de Helia con una nota que decía que esperaba que me encantara y unos corazones alrededor. Pero debía aceptarlo la princesa Stella tenía un muy buen gusto, me había elegido una camisa negra con letras blancas y grises que llenaban a la camisa, y un jean negro que extrañamente me quedaba a la perfección. Me pregunto si espió mi ropa o simplemente adivino. Me coloque mis tenis negros y Sali de la habitación en busca de los demás. Al doblar por el pasillo vi a Riven y a Brandon que venían en mi dirección.

-Hola Reid- me saludo Brandon.

-hola- salude yo.

-lamentamos lo de ayer- dijo rascándose el cuello en señal de remordimiento.

-no te preocupes, eso no fue nada- dije sonriéndoles.

- y que haces chico?- me pregunto Riven. Quede viendo sus morados ojos y hay me di cuenta el porque se me hacia conocido, si n o estaba equivocado Riven era el príncipe perdido de Magesty.

-Reid-me volvió hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-lo siento mucho príncipe Riven- le respondi sin pensar.

-principe?- escuche una voz detrás de mi, me voltee y vi a Musa y a los demás viéndome muy extrañados.-porque lo llamastes príncipe?- me pregunto Musa.

-si que quisistes decir?- me pregunto esta vez Riven.

-yo, lo siento hable sin pensar-me disculpe.

-aun no contestas- me exigió Riven.

-quienes son tus padres?- le pregunte y una mueca de dolor y frustración cruzo su cara.

-y a ti que te importa- me respondio a la defensiva.

-Riv tranquilo- le dijo Musa acariciando su rostro- Reid podrias explicarte- me exigió.

-lo siento mucho si te incomode- le dije a Riven- solo quería estar seguro, y con la forma que reaccionastes creo que estoy totalmente seguro, Riven- dije llamando su atención- realmente tu eres un príncipe, fuiste secuestrado al nacer , separándote de tus padres- le explique.

-de que reino?- me pregunto Helia, al parecer era el único que me creía.

-Magesty- respondi viendo a los demás que mostraban una cara de sorpresa.

-pero si eso es cierto- dijo el príncipe Nabu- eso significaría que Riven es mi primo-termino de decir muy contento.

-hay alguna forma de comprobar esto?- pregunto Flora.

-si- le respondi- y es viajar a magesty.- dije viendo a todos y a un muy confundido Riven de la mano de Musa.

Sonreí al ver sus manos entrelazadas, ellos realmente se amaban y al verlos hacia que extrañara a mi Lizzie.

**Bien si tienen preguntas con mucho gusto las contestare, y muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en seguir con esta historia. love you! espero que les siga gustando mi fic... ya saben criticas, comentarios, ideas o tomatazos haganmelo saber.**

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. saben he estado un poco inspirada y por eso he estado subiendo los capitulos mas seguidos. este capitulo habla un poco el como Flora se siente,espero que les guste . Y muchas gracias Happinnes por tu critica. espero que te agrade este capitulo. see you guys :*!**

**Capitulo 9**

POV General.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante lo que Reid había comentado, ¿sera posible que Reid sea un príncipe? Esa era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de todos.

-hola chicos- dijo Roxy aproximándose a ellos luego de haberlos visto estáticos en su lugar.

-hola Roxy- dijeron todos al unisono.

-la directora Faragonda y el profesor Saladino quiere verlos- les informo la hada de los animales a las winx y a los especialista.

Todos se quedaron viendo y asintieron , para luego diriguirse hacia la oficina de los directores.

Una vez llegaron la apuerta se abrio dejando a ver a la señorita Faragonda y al profesor Saladino en su escritorio.

-pasen chicos- les dijo el profesor Saladino haciendo señas con sus manos.

-buenos días tio- dijo Helia saludando a Saladino- buenos días señorita faragonda- dijo cortésmente Helia.

-buenos días Helia – le contesto la señorita faragonda - chicos los sitamos aquí para- dijo la señorita Faragonda deteniéndose al ver aquel muchacho extraño.

-Reid?- pregunto Saladino- Jayden Reid eres tu- volvió a preguntar muy feliz mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a abrazar al adorable muchacho.

-mucho gusto volver a verlo-contesto el joven Reid.- y mucho gusto conocerla señorita Faragonda- dijo refiriéndose a esta, dándole una margarita que había aparecido en su mano.

-muchas gracias- dijo la señorita Faragonda tomando la flor un poco sonrojada por tal gesto.

-permítame presentarme soy Jayden Reid, pero todos me dicen Reid, soy de Melody- termino de decir este regalándole una sonrisa a la señorita Faragonda.

-Mucho gusto Reid- dijo estrechando la mano con la de aquel joven.- bien chicos como decía deben de ir a una misión la cual sabran mas detalles mañana pero no iran todos, solo la mitad de ustedes, los demás me ayudaran a organizar todo para la apertura de Alfea – dijo la señorita Faragonda viéndolos.

-bien quiero que se pongan de acuerdo y nos avisen, ya que saldrían mañana en la madrugada, eso es todo- dijo el Profesor Saladino volviendo a sentarse.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirijieron hacia el dormitorio para ponerse de acuerdo.

-bien chicos quienes iran?- pregunto Nabu viendo a los demás.

-yo voy- dijo Bloom con una sonrisa

-tambien yo me apunto- comento Sky regalándole una sonrisa a Bloom. Provocando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Ire yo. Necesitan a alguien que los ayude, si tienen al gun problema con la nave – comento Tecna.

-si es asi yo me quedare a ayudar a la señorita Faragonda-dijo Timmy ganandose un suave beso en su mejilla por parte de Tecna.

Riven y Musa se quedaron viendo- iremos- dijeron al unisono.

-yo también ire- dijo Helia preocupado por Musa.

-pero dijistes que te quedarías- le reprocho Flora, para luego entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con un golpe.

-sera mejor que vayas a hablar con ella- le aconsejo Brandon a Helia que aun estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Flora.

- si me disculpan- dijo Helia para luego entrar a su habitación.

Flora POV.

No puede ser posible que Helia eligiera ir a esa tonta misión solo porque Musa ira en vez de estar conmigo que soy su novia, -pensé- estaba furiosa por el modo de actuar de Helia. escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrar y unos pasos acercándose a mi.

-Flora que pasa?- me pregunto Helia a mis espaldas.

-no pasa nada- le conteste sin voltear a verlo.

-Flora, se que te pasa algo- me dijo colocando su manos en mis hombros- porfavor dime que te molesta?- me pregunto.

-me molesta que vayas a esa tonta misión-le conteste volteando a verlo.

-vamos Flora no es la primera vez que voy a una misión –se defendió.

-si pero era porque no tenias opción-le respondi- y ahora si la tienes – le dije viendolo a los ojos.

-si pero Musa..- empezó a decir a lo cualquier le interrumpi.

-Musa, Musa, solo de ella hablas- le reclame.

-es mi hermana Flora debo protegerla- me reclamo.

-para eso tiene a Riven y ademas ella puede cuidarse sola- le reclame dándole la espalda.- siento que ahora solo Musa ocupa tu mente.

-tengo que cuidarla- me respondio- es mi hermana Flora- me dijo causando que me enojara mucho mas ya que lo estaba admitiendo.

-y yo tu novia- le grite furiosa

-y ella mi hermana- me grito Helia, me quede en shock,no lo podia creer Helia me había gritado. Sentí mis lagrimas comenzando a caer por mi rostro- lo siento Flora, no quise gritarte, perdón- me suplico Helia arrepentido.

-no yo lo siento- dije limpiándome las lagrimas – es solo que siento que me has abandonado- le confese sentándome en la cama.

-Flora, debes de entender que esto es nuevo para mi como para Musa y si creo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco por la emoción de tener a alguien con quien contar sin importar el que- me dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazandome.

Respire profundo- tienes razón Helia, lo siento, he sido una egoísta- le dije viendolo a los ojos.

-no me alegra que me dijeras todo esto, intentare no ser tan sobreprotector con Musa y tienes razón ella puede cuidarse sola además tiene a Riven no?- me pregunto regalándome una sonrisa.- es mas le diré a Nabu que vaya a la misión por mi.

- no tienes que hacerlo- le dije sintiéndome culpable de que no fuera.

-pero quiero hacerlo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla para luego darme un tierno beso en los labios.- te amo Flora- me susurro al oído.

-yo también te amo- dije abrazandolo.

-ire a hablar con Nabu- dijo levantándose –vienes?- me pregunto

-no, tomare una ducha- le dije sonriéndole.

-ya vuelvo- me dijo para luego salir de la habitación, dejándome sola. Me sentía muy bien al haberme desahogado y decirle todo lo que sentía, y saber lo que el también pensaba y tenia razón debía de entenderlo todo esto era muy nuevo para el.

Helia POV.

Sali de la habitación dejando sola a Flora, me sentía mal, nunca me imagine que se sintiera de esa manera y tiene razón he estado actuando un poco sobreprotector con Musa dejándola a un lado a ella. Aunque me alegra que me lo haya comentado asi puedo saber el que le molestaba, busque con mi mirada y encontré a Nabu platicando con Timmy. Me dirigí hacia donde estaban sentándome en frente de ellos.

-Nabu puedes tomar mi lugar en la misión?- le pregunte viendolo.

-he si claro, algún problema Helia?- me pregunto un poco consternado.

-no para nada- dije sonriéndole.

-esta bien, si ocupas con quien hablar- me sugirió Nabu sonriéndome.

-gracias Nabu lo tendre en mente.- le conteste levantándome del sofá y Sali de la habitación.

Vi a Musa en el pasillo sentada junto con una flauta de madera.

-puedo sentarme a su lado señorita?-le pregunte galantemente

-solo si ud lo desea joven- me contesto sonriéndome. Me sente a su lado viendo hacia el frente.

-todo bien con Flora- me pregunto.

-como?- le pregunte sorprendido que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-intuición femenina- me respondio viéndome a los ojos- que pasa con Flora?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Flora me confeso que sentía que yo la había abandonada-le conte viéndola.- y la verdad creo que tenia razón, he estado muy preocupado por ti y no le he prestado la atención que merece.

-Helia no debes preocuparte por mi, se cuidarme sola- me dijo viéndome –Te amo eres mi hermano y me alegra que me quieras proteger y todo eso ,pero Flora es tu novia y deberías pasar mas tiempo con ella- me dijo mi hermanita.

-si tienes razón es por eso que le pedi a Nabu que fuera a la misión en mi lugar- le comente.

-bien hecho hermanito- dijo sonriendo.-bueno debo ayudarle a Stella a elegir el atuendo perfecto para tu coronación- me recordó.

-rayos se me había olvidado- le confese.

-se te olvido tu coronación?- me pregunto incrédula.

-si- le admiti causando que se riera a carcajadas.

-eres increíble-dijo entre risas- y aunque me alegra platicar contigo debo irme antes que Stella me venga a traer a arrastras. –dijo levantándose lo cual imite.

-suerte con Stella- le dije sonriéndole.

-y tu suerte con Flora- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-o se me olvidaba- me dijo para luego darme un golpe con su puño en mi hombro.

-auch porque fue eso- le reclame sobando mi hombro.

-por haberle gritado a Flora- me dijo seriamente, y antes de que le preguntara como lo sabia me respondió- super oído, recuerdas - me dijo tocando su oído.

-lo tendre en mente para la próxima- dije aun sobando mi hombro.

-bien-me dijo para luego entrar al dormitorio.

**jajaja saque un poquito de su control a Flora, espero que les haya gustado y estare actualizando pronto. aun debo de terminar mi primera historia,bye deseenme suerte en mi examen de quimica! o.0 **

***criticas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos haganmelos saber!**

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, como prometi estoy actualizando mas seguido. espero les guste este capitulo. y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y en especial a ElizaC( mi amiga del alma) a Lizz04, Claudia2803,Happinnes y a Mafer Brower. bien sin nada mas que parlotear espero que lo disfruten y estare actualizando pronto.**

**Capitulo 10**

General POV

La siguiente mañana los chicos ya se encontraban listos para la misión ultra importante que Faraganoda les iba a encargar. Todo estaba listo para salir a donde sea que debía ir, las levabikes estaban en la naves, sus armas, y todo lo que ocuparían para esa misión super secreta. Solo esperaban los detalles por parte de la señorita Faragonda para poder partir.

-buenos días chicos- dijo la señorita Faragonda apareciendo junto con el profesor Saladino-

-buenos días- contestaron todos al unisono.

-se que están listos para partir- dijo el presor Saladino viendo a los chicos- un momento tenia entendido que Helia asistiría- dijo no encontrando a su sobrino.

-no tio, el se quedara con Flora y los demás para ayudar en Alfea- contesto Musa.

- siendo asi, tu seras su representante- le dijo el profesor Saladino a Musa.

-representante?- pregunto muy confundida Musa.

-si, su misión es entregar de forma directa y exclusiva estas invitaciones para la coronación de Helia- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el profesor Saladino.-se las entregaran a cada rey personalmente.- dijo Saladino entregándole las invitaciones a Musa.

-y debido a que Helia no ira tu deberas entregarlas de su parte- dijo la señorita Faragonda a Musa.

-eso es todo?-pregunto Bloom viéndose las uñas.

- si- contesto la señorita Faragonda-buena suerte chicos- dijo sonriéndoles.

-esperen!- escucharon todos una voz que se aproximaba. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Reid corriendo hacia ellos.-Gracias a Dios que no se han ido- dijo una vez que los había alcanzado y reposando en sus rodillas.-puedo ir con ustedes?- les pregunto a los demás

-si claro Reid- le contesto Musa con una sonrisa.

-genial- dijo para luego entrar a la nave.

Una vez todos en la nave decidieron partir primero hacia el reino de Magesty dejando un poco frustado a Riven debido que supuestamente Reid había mencionado que el podría ser el príncipe de ese reino.

Nabu POV.

Aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que posiblemente Riven sea mi primo, eso seria grandioso pense y sonreí para mis adentros. Aunque viendolo bien no se como pude ser tan ciego si Riven claramente es el vivo retrato de mi tio el rey Austrum solo que con los ojos y el cabello de mi tia la reina Raven incluso su nombre es casi idéntico pense pasando una mano por mi rostro. Realmente debo de ser muy denso y bobo por no haberlo visto antes. Mis tios estarán muy felices al saber esto.

-que piensas?- me pregunto Musa sentándose a mi lado.

-de lo denso y bobo que soy- le respondi viéndola a los ojos.

-porque?- me pregunto

-pues por no haber sospechado de lo de Riven antes- le dije – es que es idéntico a mi tio Austrum solo que tiene los ojos y el cabello igual que mi tia Raven-dije viendo a Riven que estaba e los controles de la nave junto con Tecna.

-realmente crees que Riven sea tu primo?- me pregunto también viendo a Riven a lo lejos.

-si estoy seguro- le afirme viendo rostro que estaba enfocado en Riven.

-como crees que lo tomara?- me pregunto un poco preocupada viéndome a los ojos.

-pues espero que bien- le confese también un poco preocupado.

-hemos llegado- nos advirtió Tecna- será mejor que abrochen sus cinturones.

Todos nos sentamos y colocamos nuestros cinturones antes de que Sky aterrizara la nave en el jardín del palacio de mi tio. Sentí como Musa se deslizo de mi lado hacia Riven tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-listos?- pregunte viéndolos a todos.

-siempre- me respondio Bloom a lo cual sonreí y acenti con mi cabeza antes de bajar de la nave.

Todos me siguieron fuera donde un grupo de guardias nos esperaban.

-Quienes son?- nos pregunto un chico rubio que al parecer estaba al mando.

-soy el príncipe Nabu y ellos son mis amigos, venimos a ver personalmente a mi tio el rey Austrum- dije seriamente viendolo a mis ojos.

- siento mucho esto príncipe Nabu- dijo reverenciándose ante mi- porfavor déjeme guiarlo donde el rey Austrum.-mos dijo el joven rubio para luego encaminarnos hacia el palacio.

Llegamos a la sala de música donde a mi tia le encantaba estar- por qui príncipe Nabu- dijo el joven dejándonos entrar a la sala- enseguida viene el rey- fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego salir siguilosamente.

-Nabu que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo mi tia Raven para luego abrazarme- y trajistes amigos- dijo viendo los demás.

-hola Nabu- dijo entrando mi tio a la habitacion

-hola tio Austrum,tia Raven también es un gusto verlos- les dije sinceramente-vengan les presento a mis amigos- dije diriguiendome a ellos- ellas es Bloom princesa de Domino- dije señalando a Bloom a lo cual esta saludo reverenciándose- Sky príncipe de Eracklyion- dije viendo a Sky quien se reverencio .- ella es Tecna hija del comandante de Zenith- dije viendo a tecna que seriamente se reverencio ante mis tios.- el es Jayden Reid- dije viendo a este el cual también se reverencio para luego erguirse apareciendo en sus manos un bello ramos de flores rosas lo cual dio a mi tia, provocando una bella sonrisa en mi tia.- ehm ella es Musa princesa de Heavenix- dije viendo a mis tios con una cara de asombro.

-princesa de Heavenix?- pregunto mi tia, viendo a Musa de pies a cabeza.

-si su alteza- contesto Musa, y segundos despues mis tios estaban reverenciándose ante ella, causando un desconcierto en Musa y los demás.- no es necesario eso- dijo Musa apenada.

-nos honras con tu princesa guardiana- le respondio mi tio gentilmente- es una gran noticia poder ver a la única sobreviviente y futura reina de Heavenix- dijo mi tio.

-en realidad es mi hermano el futuro rey- dijo musa dejando sorprendidos a mis tios.

-el joven Helia vive?-pregunto con mucha alegría mi tia.

-si su majestad- le contesto Musa .

-es una agradable noticia- dijo mi tia viéndonos para luego posar su vista en Riven quedando atónita, llevando una mano a su pecho.

-que pasa cariño- le pregutno mi tio a lo que mi tia solo respondio señalando a Riven.

-oh cierto, el es Riven- dije señalándolo mientras el se reverenciaba ante mis tios y posibles padres.

-no puede ser cierto- dijo mi tia acercándose a Riven para luego tomar el rostro de Riven en sus manos y verlo fijamente a sus ojos, lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro quitando toda duda en nosotros. Para luego hundir a Riven en tierno abrazo. Al ver esto mi tio también se acerco y abrazo a Riven y a mi tia al mismo tiempo.

-esto es increíble- dijo mi tia muy feliz.

-jamas pense que este dia llegaría- dijo mi tio muy sonriente.

-Riven no sabes cuanto te he extrañado hijo- dijo mi tia viendo a un muy confundido Riven.

-Riven respira- le dijo Musa a su lado haciendo que Riven obedeciera exhalando.-estas bien?- le pregunto muy preocupada.

-si Muse- le respondio con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Ustedes dos están juntos?- les pregunto mi tio muy feliz.

- si rey Austrum- le contesto Musa de la mano de Riven.

-creo que hay mucho que explicarte hijo- dijo mi tia Raven viendo la cara de desconfianza y desconcierto de Riven.

**si es un poco corto lo siento queria actualizar pronto y he tenido un pequeño bloqueo. ademas que aun sigo trabajando en mi otra obra maestra. les deseo suerte a todos,* se me olvidaba les recomiendo aventura entre tiempo de mi amiga Happinnes* muy buena historia* tambien siempre te proteguere de Claudia2803* y *si les gusta Twilight (CREPUSCULO) les recomiendo Magic Cullen y amando en silencio de ElizaC* ( en progreso) todas son increibles historias ...**

**criticas, ideas, preguntas o tomatazos haganmelos saber. nos vemos :***

**Reviews please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, pues aqui estoy devuelta jajaja si las he hecho esperar lo siento mucho he tenidos examenes corridos en la universidad que me han tenido muy agobiada. Estoy muy feliz porque por fin termine un proyecto que desde el año pasado venia realizando( es la historia que les comente ;)**

**Capitulo 11**

Reina Raven POV

Esto era increíble estaba muy feliz y maravillada al ver a mi pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño, hermoso y único hijo enfrente de mi.

-sera mejor que empiece por que no entiendo nada- me dijo mi niño con frustacion en sus ojos.

-claro- le conteste para luego sentarme en unos de los sofás que habían en m habitación.-hijo- dije viéndolo a los ojos pero el desvio su mirada ignorándome y vio a la princesa de Heavenix.

-Riven, porfavor escuchala- le reprendio ella a lo cual el solo rodo los ojos para posar su vista en mi animándome a seguir.

-hijo, nosotros te hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo desde tu desaparición- le dije viéndolo a los ojos con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-pues no buscaron lo suficiente- me reprocho, y sentí como una daga atravesaba mi corazón al escuchar esas frias palabras.

-Riven- le reprocho su novia.- porfavor continue su majestad- me dijo la princesa de heavenix mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de mi hijo.

-riven, el dia que te perdimos fue el dia mas doloroso de mi vida y de toda la dimensión mágica- le explique y alza mi vista viendo a unos desconcertados chicos viéndome.- tu desaparecistes el mismo dia que fue destruido Heavenix- les aclare.

-el dia de tu desaparición estábamos celebrando el anuncio del embarazo de la princesa Marlyn- les dijo mi esposo- nuestro reino siempre fue muy unido con heavenix – le aclaro- y ese dia estabaos organizando con la princesa de Heavenix la futura unión de nuestros hijos- les dijo viendo a riven de la mano de su novia.

-wow, un momento estaban uniéndome con Musa sin siquiera saber si me enamoraría de ella- nos reprocho y una mirada de tristeza se apodero de Musa.

Mi hijo volteo a verla y rapidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo- no es que no lo este- aclaro viendo a los azulados ojos de ella.

-hijo,- dije llamando su atención- tu te encontrabas con el príncipe helia cunado todo sucedió, tu padre y marlyn hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvar el reino- dije recordando ese triste dia- tu padre logro herir a una de las tres brujas y ella juro vengarse, pero nunca me imagine que seria llevándose nuestro mas preciado tesoro- dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado Riven- le dijo Austrum.

-entonces no fue que quisieron abandonarme- nos pregunto con una mirada d confusión.

-por Dios no,- le conteste acercándome a el- esto es lo mas duro que nos pudo pasar y me e reprochado todos los días al no estar contigo y verte crecer- dije viéndolo con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas- lo siento – dije para abalanzarme sobre el y darle un abrazo.

-Riven, no seas asi y abraza a tu madre- le ordeno

Mi hijo dudo un poco antes de envolverme en sus grandes y fornidos brazos. llore intensamente en su regazo estaba tan feliz de poder verlo junto a mi y que me estuviera abrazando. Senti nuevos brazos junto a mi y vi a mi querido esposo Austrum abrazandonos, tambien con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-soy tan feliz- dijo Austrum una vez nos soltamos del otro.

-y bien chicos cual es su motivo para venir hacia Magesty?- les pregunte intigrada a su visita.

-pues venimos a dejar en nombre del principe Helia una invitacion a su coronacion- dijo Bloom.

-grandioso- dijo Austrum muy sonriente.

-gracias su majestad-dije al agarrar el sobre que la princesa Musa me daba.

-porfavor reina Raven, solo Musa- me dijo un poco apenada.

-por supuesto querida- dije sonriendole maternalmente.

-eres identica a tu madre- le comento mi esposo viendo amorosamente a Musa.

-gracias rey Austrum- le sonrio Musa a mi esposo.

-jajaja por Dios niña no me digas rey Austrum, eso es para los demas- le dijo pasando su mano por los hombros de la pequeña.- solo llamame As, somos familia no?- le pregunto picaramente.

-he si rey Aust.. quiero decir As- le contesto Musa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-bueno As- le llame burlonamente- porque no encaminas a nuestros invitados a cenar- le ordene con mi ceja erguida.

-si querida- dijo bajando la mirada - siganme chicos, y tu tambien mi hijo favorito- le dijo a Riven con una gran sonrissa que hace tiempo no miraba.

-acaso tienes mas?- le pregunto burlonamente Riven.

-nooup, solo tu- dijo abrazando a mi hijo por los hombros encaminandolo hacia el comedor. Sonrei al ver a mis dos seres mas queridos, mis tesoros, mis dos hombres a quien mas he amado en toda la vida y que siempre amare juntos bromeando, como si nunca nos hubieramos separado, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido esta desgracia.

MUSA POV.

-son identicos no?- le pregunte a la reina Raven.

-si esoo creo?- me dijo pero una cara de desconcierto aparecio.

-le preocupa no saber nada de el ?- le pregunte y ella solo asintio.

-si, somos practicamentes desconocidos para el, y el un desconocido para nosotros- dijo tristemente.

-no se preocupe poco a poco se conoceran- le dije posando una de mis manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo.- y un consejo a el le encanta todo sobre batalla y la velocidad, oh tambien sobre la musica- le dije guiñandole un ojo- por algo soy su novia no?- le pregunte y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**hola chicas, bueno aqui creo que respondo algunas preguntas si no aqui estoy para contestar sus preguntas.**

**si tienen sugerencias, ideas, criticas, o tomatazos haganmelos saber.**

** Bonne nuit.( jaja estoy aprendiendo francais)**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Nota de Autora.**

**hola chicas(os) muchos de ustedes me han preguntado sobre mi " masterpiece"( obra maestra),**

**pues dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz de haberlo terminado y se llama " Zafiro" he ahy el origen de mi seudonimo respondiendo a sus preguntas: **

**1) si yo soy la autora, dueña de los personajes y del trama ^.^ (jajaja ya me siento como el sr. Straffi o como dueña de estudios rainbow jajajajaja)**

**2) si es de fantasia, romance y un poco de ficcion( es una mezcla de ambas muchos generos) comedia.**

**3) sinceramente no creo que sea muy bueno :'( aunque mi amiga ElizaC opina lo contrario.**

**4) solo fue una idea que se me vino cuando empeze a leer fics y dije porque no?**

**5) con respecto a_ los guardianes celestiales_ agradezco el apoyo constante que me han dado! (Claudia2803, lizz04, mafer brower, magdas, happinnes y a lala24, y en especial a ElizaC por soportarme en mis ataques de locura o cuando estoy con un bloqueo ayudarme a seguir adelante.**

**6)mucha suerte y besos a todas(os)**

**7)sigan leyendo****.**

**Se despide su amiga, **

**...ZafireP...**

**...sueñen, vivan y expresen sus ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno Hola chicas, si ya se ya dias no actualizaba, pues resulta que primero teni un bloqueo y luego habia perdido mi usb donde guardo mis historias, pero lo que mas me dolia era que habia perdido el "libro" que habia hecho y no tenia ningun backup y eso me tenia muy deprimida ya que implemente seis largos mese para crear todo, desde los personajes, la trama y todo! bueno ya no sigo con mis penas( lo encontre gracias a Dios mi usb) aqui le dejo este pequeño capitulo espero y les guste. Cap dedicado a Happines " a palabras necias, oidos sordos" sigue con tu fic! saludes a todos!**

Capitulo 12

La reina me guio hacia el comedor donde Riven, Reid, Nabu ,Sky y Bloom estaban sentados en el comedor junto conel rey Austrum sobre algo gracioso que el estaba comentando. Al llegar me sente junto con Riven que se miraba muy ansioso. La reina Raven y el rey AS empezaron a contarnos mas sobre su reino y como la reina Raven y mi madre fueron las mejores amigas en el colegio Alphea y como mi padre y el rey As fueron alumnos de fontana roja. Nos estaban contando todas sus aventuras y también travesuras que le habían jugado a sus demás compañeras e incluso al profesor Saladino.

-jajaja, ahora se porque Riven siempre ha sido un busca problemas- dijo Sky quitándose una lagrimas que fueron provocadas por tanto reir de las locuras de vuestros padres.

-callate Sky- le dijo Riven y vi como le pegaba una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-auch- se quejo Sky.

-chicos compórtense- les regañe ante su habituales peleas. Vi como los reyes reian a lo bajo viendo amorosamente a Riven.

-es genial que seas mi primo- dijo Nabu muy contento.

-si, es genial- dijo Riven viendo a Nabu, ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos.

Estaba viendo como los demás reían y seguían hablando. Todos menos uno Reid se había puesto muy serio, y tenso. Volteo a verme y en sus lindos ojos color verdes daban a mostrar pánico y como rápidamente se levantó y se paró a mi lado agarrándome de mi brazo obligando a levantarme.

-debemos irnos- me dijo con una muestra de frustración en su hablar.

-que pasa?- le exigí confundida.

-Taylor esta aquí te esta buscando- me dijo viéndome muy preocupado- porfavor déjame esconderte- me suplico.-porfavor-

-que pasa Reid?- nos pregunto Bloom.

-Taylor y tres brujas están aquí, vienen por Musa- les explico Reid a todas.

-no dejare que eso pase- dijo Riven poniéndose serio.

-hijo que esta pasando?- le pregunto el rey Austrum.

-hay unos villanos que quieren a Musa- les explico Riven.

-porfavor, déjame ocultarte- me dijo Reid sacándome sacándome de mis pensamientos

-donde la ocultaras?- le pregunto Nabu.

-solo la hare invisible para los ojos de mi hermano y sus aliados, pero deben confiar en mi porfavor- le respondio Reid.

-Reid, yo puedo pelear- le dije muy segura.

-lo se, pero no aun, porfavor se lo prometi a Helia- me dijo casi rogándome.

-hazlo- escuche la voz de Riven hablar.

Reid asintió, y poso sus manos sobre mi, vi como un humo morado me cubria completamente, haciéndome cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

-y funciono?- le pregunte ya que no me sentía invisible.

-shhh!- me dijo colocando su dedo sobre su boca.

-vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – escuche una voz detrás de mi.

Bloom POV.

-vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- escuche y vi a las trix a la par de un joven que podría decir que era idéntico a Reid excepto por sus ojos que eran de un profundo color negro, y sus facciones no demostraban ser dulces como las de Reid, sino que mostraban furia, rencor y sobre todo maldad.

-hola hermanito- dijo este- veo que no has perdido el tiempo- su voz eran fuerte e intimidante.

-yo ya no soy tu hermano Taylor- le respondió Reid mordazmente. Voltee a verlo y no podia creer que ese joven tan amable hubiera respondido asi.

-ay vamos hermanito, no puedes negar a tu familia, verdad chicas- le pregunto Taylor a las trix.

-por supuesto que no,- le contesto Darcy- hola cachorrito- dijo viendo a Riven, el cual la ignoro.

-terminemos con esto- le sugirió Icy- chicas tomen a Bloom y vámonos- les ordeno.

Me quede sorprendida, Reid había dicho que su hermano buscaba al hada mas poderosa, y el había dicho que era Musa, pero ellas se referían a mi. Ja sabia que Musa no podia ser mas fuerte que yo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios pero rápidamente la borre. Como puedo ser tan egoísta en pensar asi de una de mis mejores amigas. Vi como Darcy y Stormy se me acercaban listas para atacar.

-Winx sirenix- grite transformándome en mi sirenix.

-chicas, chicas alto- les dijo Taylor llamando su atención.

Vi a mi alrededor y no me había dado cuenta cuando Sky se había colocado a mi lado protegiéndome y a los demás con sus espadas listos para atacar, incluso el rey Austrum esta en posición de combate.

-que pasa?- le exigió Stormy a Taylor.-porque no la podemos atacar?- le pregunto furiosa por haber detenido su ataque sobre mi.

-no es a ella a quien buscamos- le explico.- dime hermanito a donde te llevastes esta vez a la guardiana celestial?- le pregunto a Reid.

-me crees tan estúpido para decirte- le dijo Reid dejándome otra vez sorprendida, al ver el enojo con que el hablaba al contraste con esos aunque extrañamente hermosos ojos, que solo mostraban bondad y un poco de melancolía al hablar.

-no se que ya no lo eres,- le dijo Taylor con una hermosa sonrisa formada en su oscuro rostro.

-alto hay!- escuchamos gritar.

Todos dirijimos nuestras miradas a los guardias del palacio que recién acababan de llegar todos muy armados .

-detesto que interrumpan las reuniones familiares- le dijo Taylor viendo a Reid.

-si es muy importuno, pero nosotros ya no somos nada- le respondio Reid con una sonrisa que me deslumbro, vi de reojo a Musa que también estaba deslumbrada. Wow que tiene Reid y Taylor que me deslumbran asi, pense y tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder volver a concentarme en lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

-me duele mucho lo que me dices pequeño Jay- dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

-aww te lastime Tay?- dijo Reid con sarcasmo.

-podrias dejar tu conversación con este muñeco para otro dia y decirnos donde estalo que bescamos- le exigió Icy.

Me enoje mucho al escucharla decirle muñeco a Reid, ella no debía llamarle asi, no tenia el derecho, el no era algo el cual ella debía de ver, era demasiado lindo y tierno para que ella le llamara como si fuera su próxima conquista. vi con el rabillo de mi ojo a Musa que también estaba furiosa por su comentario.

-por los momentos no esta aquí- le contesto Taylor sacándome de mis pensamientos- bueno fue un gusto volver a verte hermanito- dijo viendo a Reid.- buen provecho- dijo cortésmente antes de desaparecer junto con las trix, pude alcanzar a ver el como Darcy le guiñaba un ojo a Reid mientras le lanzaba un beso.

**bueno , espero actualizar pronto no se preocupen, sigan soñando y expresandose! se les quiere mucho y gracias por su apoyo a todos!**

**ya saben sugerencias,comentarios, tomatazo haganmelo saber. **

**Reviews Please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno Hola chicas,como se los prometi aqui esta un nuevo Capitulo. espero y les guste. Besos...**

Capítulo 13.

-que fue todo esto?- nos pregunto la reina Raven.-quien era el?-

-lamento todo esto reina Raven!- le dijo Reid ya con su habitual tono suave.- el era mi hermano- dijo con algo de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

-pero como una criatura tan vil puede ser el hermano de una persona tan tierna y dulce?- dijo admirada la reina Raven. Bueno en realidad yo también pensaba lo mismo esto era algo inverosímil.

-pues al parecer si lo es- le contesto el rey As con su ceja alzada levemente examinando a Reid.

-puedo dejar de ser invisible- escuche detrás de mi y vi de reojo a Musa que nos miraba intensamente.

-si claro- le respondió Reid causando un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la deslumbrante sonrisa que le daba.

-gracias- le dijo Musa una vez que Reid quitara lo que sea que la había hecho.

-de nada- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Oigan chicos se quedaran esta noche?-nos pregunto el rey As.

-mm no queremos ser molestias- le conteste cortésmente al rey.

-para nada princesa Bloom, por cierto como están tus padres?-me pregunto.

-muy bien señor, aun siguen restableciendo Domino!- dije muy sonriente al recordar mi bello reino.

-me alegra querida,- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa- no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Heavenix, o caminar descalsa sobre sus playas- nos comento la reina Raven- es como estar en el cielo,-dijo riendo un poco- por algo se les llama seres celestiales no?- pregunto levantándose del sofá donde reposaba.

-les mostrare sus habitaciones- nos dijo empezando a caminar.

Riven POV.

Subi las escaleras que la reina…bueno mi madre nos guio. Poco a poco les fue enseñando a cada uno sus habitaciones excepto claro Nabu, que al parecer tenia su propio cuarto en el palacio ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

-buenas noches Riven- me dijo Musa sacndome de mis pensamientos. Wow no me había dado cuenta que solo nosotros quedábamos- estas bien?- me pregunto viéndome con mucha preocupacion reflejados en esos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-si Muse, estoy bien, descansa- le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella asintió y luego entro en la habitación que le habían destinado.-la de la par es la tuya- me dijo mi aunque sea extraño madre!

-gracias- le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-buenas noche cariño, descansa- me dijo amorosamente.

-buenas noches- le respondi regalándole una sonrisa, antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando encendí la luz me quede sorprendido de ver lo majestuosa de ella, tenia una sala y mas adentro la habitación. Era como tener tu propio apartamento sumamente bien equipado. Me lanze literalmente a la cama y cerre mis ojos. aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad, que yo sea un príncipe , que sea primo de Nabu, sonreí mentalmente al pensar es eso, Nabu era uno de mis grandes amigos y estoy muy feliz de esto. Si bueno todos eran mis grandes amigos, pero Nabu, y Helia lo eran mucho mas, volvi al punto concentrándome en lo demás cambios, como elde saber que mis padres realmente me quisieran y que me estuvieron buscando todos estos años. Y lo mejor de todos ahora siendo de la realeza no me sentiré mal si le llegara a proponerle matrimonio algún dia a Musa. Una sonrisa afloro en mis labios al pensar en eso en mi futuro con Musa, mi Musa me correji.

Aun estaba pensando en mi futuro con Musa, cuando escuche un suave golpeteo en mi puerta.

-pase- dije aun con mis ojos cerrados.

Sentí la puerta abrirse lentamente y unos pequeños pasos acercándose a mi. Abri mis ojos viendo a Musa que estaba inclinada viéndome intensamente.

-perdon, te desperté?- me dijo viéndome un poco apenada.

-no lo hicistes- le dije sonriéndole palpe mi cama invitándola a sentarse.-que pasa?- le pregunte.

-no puedo dormir- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-porque?- le dije un poco preocupado.

-yo…-empezo a decir pero rápidamente se callo mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior.

-tu que?- le pregunte esta vez poniéndome mas ansioso.

-porfavor no te vayas a molestar- me dijo dejándome esta vez muy preocupado,será que le duele algo,esta enferma,alguien la molesto, esto me hizo enfurecer al saber que alguien la estuvo molestando y mas al ver que no proseguia.

-Musa porfavor dime que me estas atormentando el no saber que piensas- le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-yo… -dijo otra vez mordiendo su labio inferior y agachando su mirada- no `puedo…- dijo desviando la irada-ash esta bien me da miedo dormir sola y te extraño- dijo y un pronunciado sonrojo se formo en sus pomulos.

-jajajaja era eso- le dije riendo a carcajadas , vi como sus ojos se llenaban de enojo y se disponía a irse cuando la tome de su cintura cayendo en mi pecho.-lo siento no me reia de ti, también te extraño- le dije abrazandola.

-y si no te reías de mi entonces de que?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-de mi- le confese-de lo mucho que me preocupe- le dije esta vez besando sus dulces labios que sabian exquisitamente al vino que habíamos tomado en la cena.

-como te sientes con todo esto?- me pregunto separándose de nuestro beso.

-ya sabes ansioso, y un poco nervioso- le dije buscando sus labios.

-basta Riven- dijo riendo por mi frustada búsqueda a sus labios.

-vamos Musa saben a vino- le reproche para luego tomar delicadamente su frágil rostro y besarla con mucha pasión.

Nos separamos para poder tomar aire y ella se acomodo en mi pecho bostezando.

-creo que es todo por hoy Muse- le dije acomodándola en en la cama.

-buenas noches mi príncipe- me dijo abrazandome acomodándose otra vez en mi pecho.- descansa Riv- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentirla profundamente dormida .

Acaricie su cabello , su hermoso cabello azulado que eran un excelente contraste con su nívea piel, segui pensando en mi futuro con ella y en lo bien que se sentí despertar y dormir junto con ella hasta el final de mi vida. Poco a poco me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo soñando con mis ahora padres, y con el amor de mi vida

**ya saben sugerencias,comentarios, tomatazo haganmelo saber. muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo hacia realmente adoro sus reviews.**

**Reviews Please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas(os) aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo les prometo que mañana estare subiendo el otro capitulo ya que sera muy especial y por eso quiero que no tenga ni un tan solo error... incluso subire los links de los vestidos que estaran usando las chicas... espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 14

Helia Pov.

Ha pasado una semana desde que los demás se fueron a dejar las invitaciones a mi coronación. Realmente estoy nervioso por todo esto, por los deberes que debere afrontar y todas las deciciones que debere tomar. Mi único consuelo es que tengo a Flora, quien me apoya incondicionalmente, a mi querida hermana Musa y mi mejor amigo quien ahora es el Principe Riven de Magesty según me informo Musa cuando hable con ella hace tres días. Me alegro mucho el saber que Riven había encontrado su familia y que ahora fuera mas feliz, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar el como me lo dijo Musa.

FLASHBACK

Estaba con Flora y los demás ayudando a la señorita Faragonda darle los últimos detalles a la nueva Alphea que ahora estará mucho mas cerca de Fontana roja. Cuando sentí que mi celular comenzó a sonar "Wannabe" una famosa canción en la Tierra de un grupo llamado Spicegirls y que Musa estando en la tierra le había encantado la canción y la coloco como timbre en mi celular cada vez que ella me llamara.

-Hola Musa- dije contestando a su llamada.

-hola Helia- me dijo y se escuchaba muy feliz.

-como van con lo que les encargo la señorita Faragonda- le pregunte curioso.

-oh, muy bien pero no es por eso que te llamo- me contesto y podría jurar que estaba saltando de la emoción.

-no llamabas para saludarme?- le pregunte para fastidiarla un poco.

-No, bueno si, bueno no es para otra cosa- me respondio tartamudeando un poco.

-osea que no me querias saludar- le confirme fingiendo estar dolido.

-claro que te quería saludar hermanote, pero también te quería decir algo super importante-me dijo muy emocionada.

-y el que es?- le pregunte aguantando la risa que tenia al escucharla decirme hermanote.

-deja de reírte- me dijo muy seria- bueno como te decía, a quien no adivinaras a quien conocimos?- me pregunto.

-no, lo se a quien?- dije ya mas calmado.

-conocimos a los padres de Riven- me dijo alzando la voz- y que no adivinaras que son?- me volvió a preguntar, pero antes que le respondiera me interrumpio- pues nada mas ni nada menos que el Rey Austrum y la Reina Raven de Magesty, y sabes que significa?- me volvió a preguntar y tal como la ultima vez no me dejo responder- QUE RIVEN ES UN PRINCIPE!-grito.- estoy super feliz por el- comenzó a decir- bueno te dejo Helia, ya debemos irnos, bye hermanote- me dijo despidiéndose.

-bye hermanita- dije colgando el teléfono para reunirme con Flora y los demás y comunicarles lo que Musa prácticamente me había gritado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Helia te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mi adorada novia.

-claro, que si Flora, solo estoy algo nervioso- le confese.

-pero debes estar feliz, mañana es tu coronación y hoy regresan los demás- me alentó mi novia- además seras el rey mas guapo de todos- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacia ver adorable.

-y tu la reina mas bella – le conteste y su sonrojo se hizo mas pronunciado- vamos, a ver si los demás ya llegaron?- le pregunte mientras me separaba del árbol en el que estaba arrecostado, poniéndome en pie.

-claro- me dijo y suavemente le ayude a levantarse.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de Fontana roja donde justamente la nave estaba aterrizando. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta de esta se abrió y una silueta delgada y muy rápida se lanzo sobre mi, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y caera de espaldas al piso.

-jajajajajaja- escuche que reían contra mi pecho, alze un poco la cabeza y me encontré con dos grandes ojos azules que me miraban juguetonamente.- hola hermanote- me saludo, quitándose de mi pecho y poniéndose en pie.

-hola Musa- le dije sonriéndole y aceptando la mano que ella me daba para colocarme de pie- oye siempre me saludaras asi?- le pregunte quitándome el polvo de mi ropa.

-No, solo que estaba muy feliz de verte- me respondio con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola cuñado- escuche detrás de mi a Riven que venia en nuestra dirección.

-hola su alteza- le respondi burlonamente.

-pero quien…..- dijo confundido para luego ver a Musa- Musa…- la reprendio

-oh, vamos no podia dejar de decirle a Helia- dijo mordiéndose los labios con una niña pequeña.

-y que tal los preparativos para la ceremonia?- me pregunto mas seria.

-todo esta listo para mañana, Stella y Flora organizaron todo- le comente mas tranquilo.

- como te sientes – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-nervioso- le dije- pero mas por ti que por mi- le confese algo preocupado.

-y porque por mi?- dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-Musa mañana tus poderes se acrecentaran y podrias estar en peligro- le dije seriamente.

-no dejare que nada le pase- escuche a Reid que estaba a mi lado.

-ni yo- dijo Riven.

-gracias, pero yo se cuidarme sola- respondio mi terca hermana.- y es mejor que no sigamos con el tema- dijo cruzando sus brazos por su pecho.

-CHICOS.!- escuchamos a alguien gritar y vimos a nuestra rubia favorita corriendo hacia nosotros con Brandon detrás de ella.

-hola Stella- la saludaron Bloom, y Musa, siendo atraídas a un abrazo agobiadante.

-las extrane mucho y donde esta Tecna?- pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.

-estoy aquí- respondio Tecna que venia junto con Sky.

-bien chicas, vámonos- dijo agarrando a las chicas de sus muñecas y también alejando a Flora de mi.

-a donde vamos Stella?- le pregunto Tecna.

-pues ad onde mas a comprar los vestidos para mañana- escuche que le respondia mientras se alejaban.

-asi que solo quedamos nosotros?-pregunto Sky.

-si, eso parece, - dijo Nabu saliendo de la nave- tal parece que Stella se fue a secuestrar a mi novia también- dijo viendo la dirección en la cual las chicas se habían ido.

-y no lo dudes- le dije al ver a Timmy que se acercaba con su uniforme lleno de pintura Rosa.

-jajaja hola pinky( rosadito)- le saludo Riven.

-pero que te paso?- le pregunto Brandon viendo a Timmy completamente rosa.

-tu novia eso paso- le contesto Furioso.

-que tiene que ver Stella?- le pregunto confundido.

-que llego como loca a llevarse a Layla por la fuerza cuando esta estaba encima de la escalera y tenia una lata de pintura que me cayo encima- le respondio.

-lo siento hermano… Stella a veces s puede ser..- dijo siento interrumpido por Riven.

-loca- dijo Riven.

-caprichosa- dijo Nabu siguiendo el juego.

-adicta a las compras-dijo Sky.

-atrevida- dijo timmy.

-testaruda- dije uniéndome .

-muy brillante- dijo Reid colocándose las gafas de sol que tenia, por lo cual todos comenzamos a reir a carcajadas.

-si ya entendí- dijo brandon con cara de pocos amigos.

Stella Pov.

Jum, no se porque siento que están hablando de mi, oh bueno no importa todo el mundo siempre piensa y habla de mi.

-vamos chicas quieten esas caras que vamos de compras!- dije muy emocionada.

Adoro las fiestas y mas cuando puedo ir de compras con mis amigas ,quienes al parecer lo odiaban. Vi una tienda a los lejos llamado Echante la cual llamo mucho mi atención al ver los hermosos vestidos que estaban en el mostrador. Agarre del brazo a Bloom y Sali corrienso hacia la tienda, sinceramente eran los vestidos mas hermosos que puedo imaginar y eso que he visto muchos y tengo toneladas de vestidos.

-Bien chicas manos a la obra- dije y empeze a tomar muchos vestidos para mis amigas, y entonces lo vi, el vestido perfecto para Musa.

Tecna POV.

Genial al fin salíamos de la tienda en la cual Stella nos tuvo encerradas por horas, bueno tres horas exactas. Pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo los vestidos están preciosos, solo espero que a Timmy le guste mi vestido.

-oye Tecna en que piensas- me pregunto Musa.

-en mi vestido, espero que a Timmy le agrade- le comente.

-que le agrade?-me pregunto exceptica- pero si le va a encantar, literalmente sus ojos se le van a salir- dijo riéndose y sentí mi cara arder.

-pero que cosas dices- dije sonrojada.

-porque Tecna esta roja como un tomate?- le pregunto Layla a Musa.

-oh, pues porque le dije que a Timmy se le saldrían los ojos cuando la vea con su vestido- le comento Musa riendo.

-jajaja hay Musa, si que estas loquita- le dijo Layla pasando su mano por el hombro de Musa.

-claro, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo Musa riendo junto con Layla.

-bien chicas, buenas noches las veo mañana- dije despidiéndome de ellas para entrar a la habitación que compartia con Timmy.

Musa POV.

Luego de desearles buenas noches a los demás , entre a la habitación y sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos me meti debajo de las cobijas, realmente estaba muy cansada Stella nos estuvo dando vueltas por toda la dichosa tienda y nos obligo a comprar dos vestidos alegando que mas vale prevenir que lamentar. No tarde mucho tiempo en dejarme llevar por Morfeo y caer en un profundo sueño.

-MUSAAAAAA!- escuche un grito ensordecedor que me despertó de un golpe. Me enfoque bien y vi a Stella con una enorme sonrisa viéndome atentamente.

-pero diablos pasa?-escuche y vi a Riven en toalla , con su muy bien torneado torso y aun con shampoo en su cabello.

-hey, no me hables asi- le reprocho Stella.- apresurate te espero fuera en media hora o te vendre a traer a la fuerza- me amenazo mientras salía de mi habitación sin dejarme opción a replicar.

Volvi mi atención a Riven, quien se veía extremadamente sexy, completamente mojado, y con ahh su pecho desnudo. Literalmente salte de la cama a su dirección , me puse de puntitas y comencé a besarlo con mucha pasión, mientras mis manos acariciaban su frio pecho para pasar mi manos por su cuello y luego jugar con su húmedo cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí. Riven me tomo por mi cintura pegando nuestros cuerpo, mojando con su cuerpo mi pijama, abri ligeramente mi boca y el no entendió mi indirecta asi que con la punta de mi lengua roce su labio inferior y al parecer estaba vez si comprendio y profundizamos nuestros beso. hasta que la estúpida necesidad por aire nos separamos.

-por que el beso?- me pregunto un poco agitado.

-porque te vez extremadamente sexy hoy- le confesé con mi respiración agitada.

-Musa tienes diez minutos, asi que deja de besar a Riven y apresurate- escuche detrás de la puerta.

-será mejor que le haga caso a Stella- dije ya con mi respiración normal.- nos vemos mas tarde Riv- dije dándole estaba vez un corto beso y saliendo con mi ropa para el cuarto de helia. ya que sabia que si seguía en la habitación de Riven, no dejaría de besarlo y Stella estaría furiosa.

Toque la puerta y mi querido hermano la abrió.

-buenos días Musa- me saludo.

-buenos días Helia, y Flora?- le pregunte al no ver a mi cuñada.

-se esta duchando- me respondio- que necesitas?- me pregunto

-que salgas de la habitacion- le conteste.

Helia me vio raro para luego preguntar porque?

-necesito cambiarme antes que Stella me mate- le respondi.

-y tu habitación?- me pregunto suspicaz.

-helia, vas a dejar cambiarme en tu habitación o no? Porque si es asi se la pediré a Nabu- le respondi mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-esta bien, cámbiate aquí- dijo saliendo de la habitación.- oh por cierto, muero por ver lo extremadante que se ve Riven hoy hermanita- me dijo muriéndose de la risa.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer ante su comentario- pero como?- le pregunte aturdida.

-oye soy el hermano del hada de la música- fue lo único que me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-tonto hermano mayor- dije en un susurro.

-escuche eso- dijo Helia detrás de la puerta.

-esa era la intención- le respondi mordazmente para luego escuchar su risa por todo el lugar.

**ya saben sugerencias,comentarios, tomatazos haganmelo saber, muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo hacia mi realmente adoro sus reviews. mañana un capitulo especial... 3**

**Reviews Please**


End file.
